The Life We Lead
by bflatgirl
Summary: Last chapter added! The trio's 6th year at Hogwarts. When Ron does something very unexpected the trio break apart. And when Ginny does something equally as odd, how will the group react? Read and review! Rated M for the later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction story so please review it! Go easy on me! Constructive criticism is allowed! No flames! And a word of warning... if you don't like GW/HP or (for future chapters) GW/DM then don't read it! There will also be a bit of HG/HP and HG/RW going on, just to let you know! So a bit of everything really! Anyway, I've gone on for long enough, read it! Please!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how hard I try, I cannot own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to it. All I own is my imagination and this plot!****

The Beginning

Life for Ronald Weasley had been far from fun this summer. About to go into his 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron was now, not a boy, but turning into a man. He had big muscles and hair that perfectly suited his personality, red and long, just above his shoulders. He had a stud earring in his left ear. Which also showed off his new look. He was sort of turning into his brother, Bill. And although he was only almost 16, he was a hit with the ladies. However there was one girl he fancied above all the others. She was kind, beautiful, and good at witchery. He knew he loved this girl with all his heart. He also knew, however, that it was wrong for him to love this girl, and it would not go down well if he told any of his friends. So he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Harry. Not even **her**. He knew she liked him, but of all the girls in the school, she was the one who didn't fancy him. Ron could never figure out why he even liked her in this way, but he did.

So, as the summer holidays drew to a close, Harry, Hermione and Ron started packing their Hogwarts trunks to set off for school in two days.

"Ron, would you happen to know where Crookshanks is?" Hermione asked. Ron has never liked that cat, ever since their 3rd year. When it tried to eat his rat, Scabbers. Now he had a tiny owl called Pigwigion, Pig for short. It was such a tiny owl it went mad every time it made a long distance delivery.

"Why are you asking me? I haven't seen it," he replied bitterly.

"Him, Ron, him. Not 'it', him," Hermione said angrily. With that she stormed out the room, going to find Crookshanks.

"You know sometimes I think she's in love with that bloody cat!" Ron said to Harry. Who had been smart and kept his head down when Ron and Hermione were having their mini argument.

Harry was getting manlier now as well. He had shot up this summer as well as getting contact lenses. He also started to gel his hair in a way that looked, still scruffy, but cute as well. Some girls now favoured him rather than Ron, just because he tried to look his best but didn't love himself. Which Ron did. He was always checking out his hair and making sure his earring was in the right position whenever girls came along.

"Well he is her pet," Harry replied wearily.

"I know, but do I care that much about Pig? No. Seriously, she must be in love with it," Ron huffed.

Harry just sighed and carried on packing, as did Ron because he could see his moans were going to get him nowhere.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Time for tea!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs to them.

It was now the day before school started again. Therefore it was the last day of all 11 of them having tea around one tiny table. Which Ron was quite glad about. Over the last five years he had got used to having lunch and tea, and breakfast for that matter, at a table with elbow room. When he was a child he always hated sitting at a tiny table with eight people at his side. And no room to move about. Then he went to Hogwarts. Sure, there were a lot of people at the table, but at least it was a big table to go with it. And space to move.

"Coming!" All of them shouted in unison. They had just all finished packing and were talking up in Ron's room. His room was tiny, however, so they were all very squashed. Ron and Ginny sat on his bed; Harry sat on his sleeping bag on the floor, opposite Hermione who was sitting right in front of the cupboard. That was all the room there was in Ron's room really, apart from the space for his desk and owl cage by the window.

"Well I don't care what you say, Malfoy is now, and will always be, a cruel hearted, cold blooded bastard. And know one changes, no matter what the world throws at them," Hermione said as they were walking out the door and down the everlasting stairs. They had been talking about Malfoy and how that was the only thing they ever hated about going back to school after the holidays. However Ginny seemed to believe that there might be some good in him. 'Somewhere deep down.' She had said. At that everyone started laughing, and Ginny didn't look impressed. Then Hermione started her speech.

"Well said Hermione!" Harry applauded. "You're completely right!" He smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing a little.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other. Ron looking a little disgusted, but humoured anyway.

"Ohhh!" They mimicked together.

"Aw, look, she's gone all red," Ron teased.

"Yeah, red like your hair!" Hermione said. And Ron shut up. He knew his hair was red, but he didn't like people stating it.

"Well at least I'm not an ugly know it all like someone here!" He shouted.

Hermione gasped. So did Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, that's taking it to far, don't you think?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I mean, I know Harry's smart and all that, but he's not _that_ ugly is he?" Hermione retorted. At that Ginny laughed, as did Harry. He knew it was a joke.

Ron huffed and walked of into the kitchen. Ginny, Hermione and Harry laughed as they did the same.

Their tea was a bit tense after that. Well, for Hermione and Ron it was. Ginny and Harry kept trying to make then talk, but they wouldn't have any of it. So Hermione spoke to Ginny all night and Ron spoke to Harry all night.

Apart from that, the roast they had was very good. They had roast chicken. This had been made massive by Mrs Weasley.

After tea everyone helped to wash up and dry up, which took forever because there were so many people. Doesn't make sense does it? How when they're more people it takes longer, when it should be quicker.

When they had finally finished it was almost pitch dark and nearly eleven o'clock.

They were all sitting watching TV in the tiny living room when Mrs Weasley noticed the time.

"Goodness me! Look at the time! We need to get up early tomorrow, we should all be in bed by now," she said exasperatedly as if she had just been late for a work interview or something.

"Mum! Can't we just watch the end of the program?" Ron asked. They were watching a program about muggle objects. All the Weasley's were into muggle things, most of all Mr Weasley.

"No you may not. Now go and get to bed!" She replied.

The four of them got up and went to their rooms. Harry was the most anxious to get out of there, after all, he lived with muggles all his life, he didn't need to watch a program to find out what the function of a rubber duck was!

Ron and Harry left Ginny and Hermione on the second floor, where Ginny's room was. Hermione was sharing with her obviously.

"Good night Gin!" Ron called as he walked up the second set of stairs.

"Night Ron!" She shouted back.

Hermione looked sad that Ron hadn't put their argument behind them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will have forgotten about it by tomorrow," Harry tried to comfort her. Not really succeeding.

"Thanks," Hermione made a poor attempt at a smile, "Well, good night," She said.

"Good night," Harry replied, and seeing the look on her face, said to Ginny, "Night Gin."

"Well thank you, now, I'll leave you two to it, good night," She said and disappeared into her room.

"Leave us to what?" Harry asked shyly.

"Um, I don't know," Hermione replied. Realizing she was turning red again, she said, "Well, good night," and she smiled and walked into Ginny's room.

"Yeah, night," Harry said. And went up the Stairs to Ron's room.

**A/N** I hope you like that chapter, I had fun writing it! I'll only update it if I get reviews!! So please _please_ be nice and review it for me!

Bflatgirl2004xx


	2. Back to School

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**In your dreams** You are just a weirdo! But thanks for reviewing anyway!

**DecapitatedLemmings** Thanks! The couples develop in a couple of chapters' time. I will try and get some Hogwarts in there, by that I assume you mean lessons and stuff. I kind of forgot about that! Lol. Ok, you are now my remind me to do stuff person! Keep reviewing!

**A/N** Sorry it took me forever to update! It's because I've been on holiday for two weeks. So I'm making it up to you by putting up chappy 3 as well! Aren't I a nice person?!

**Back to School**

"Harry, Ron get up!" Hermione shouted into Ron's room.

It was seven thirty in the morning and everyone was supposed to be up at seven. They needed to get the train to Hogwarts and the drive to the station took quite a while.

"Ron! Your mum will bust a gut if she finds out you're still asleep! Get up!" Hermione raved.

Harry came to the door with his duvet around him, Hermione instantly looked away.

"It's ok, I'll get him up, you go and stall for us yeah?" He said to the still shy Hermione.

"Ok then, but you better be quick," She replied and walked off.

"Shut the god dam door Harry! It's too bright out there," Ron said sleepily. The tiny trickle of light coming from the hallway was nothing compared to what was coming next. Harry pulled open the curtains so quick that Ron screamed.

Harry started to laugh, "You know, for a 'hard' guy like yourself," Harry sniggered, "You scream like a girl!"

Ron was now fully awake. Hitting Harry with his pillow as hard as he could, just for a joke of course. Harry picked up his own pillow and started hitting Ron as well. Pig, Ron's owl, was going mad and Hedwig, Harry's fully grown owl, was just looking at them like they were all mad after they had come in from their hunt.

At that moment the bedroom door swung open so quick it nearly came off its hinges.

"What ARE you doing?!" Mrs Weasley shouted at them. Harry stopped immediately; Ron however, kept hitting Harry over and over. "RONALD! Stop that at once!" She yelled at the top of her voice. So Ron finally stopped pillow fighting and gave his mother the worst look his could get on his face. "Don't you dare look at me like that Ronald Weasley, you were supposed to be up 45 minutes ago. Now you don't have time for breakfast or even a drink so I hope you're still full from last night," she gasped for breath before trying to start again, but Hermione got there before her.

"Mrs Weasley, I came to wake them up about twenty minutes ago, and Harry was already awake," She stuttered.

"Thank-you Hermione, but I don't blame Harry at all, it's probably just Ron not setting the alarm!" Her voice got louder and angrier as she said this. Harry smirked at the fact she didn't blame him, but he also felt guilty because she never blamed him for anything. "Now, get dressed!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.

They stood there, Harry with trousers and a tatty t-shirt on, and Ron with just boxer shorts. Ginny and Hermione were standing awkwardly in the doorway. When Ron saw them, he picked up his duvet and put it round himself so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Hermione was first to break the silence.

"I'm going to finish breakfast, are you coming Gin?" She asked.

"Um, yes. See you guys later," She looked at Harry and smiled and flicked her hair. Then turned and left. As they walked down the stairs Ron heard Hermione say, "Do you fancy him? You know I do!" Harry can't have heard it because he didn't go red or anything.

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. And a good thing too, because otherwise they would have been late for the train.

They ran at full speed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and onto the train.

After waving goodbye to Ron's mum and dad, they went to find a compartment.

"Here's one," Ginny said. The four of them walked in and closed the door. Harry and Ginny started talking about Quidditch this year. Ginny was going to try out for Keeper. She said she always loved playing with her brothers in the back garden when she was little.

"I was always keeper, wasn't I Ron?" She said, noticing the silence between Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, and I was seeker, and Fred and George were Beaters obviously, and who were the chasers? Well, Percy, Charlie and Bill of course!" He started laughing.

"Ronald, we could have worked that out!" Hermione said angrily to him.

"Well sorry! But what if Gin and Harry are a little dumber than you huh? Because they are!" He shouted.

"Ron! There's no need for..."

"Sorry Ginny, but she IS smart!" Ron cut off Ginny's sentence.

"Aw, thank-you! But in some respects (sorry Harry, Ginny) they are smarter than me! I'm not a no it all, all the time!" Hermione retorted.

At that Harry and Ginny couldn't get one more word in, and by the sound of it, they wouldn't be able to for the rest of the journey, and they'd only been going for about ten minutes!

"Come on Ginny," Harry got up and walked to the compartment door.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, confused.

"To a different compartment, to get away from the dogs," He replied.

"But there won't be any others free. And won't they notice we're gone?" Ginny said, having to raise her voice a little as Ron and Hermione were also getting louder.

"Ginny, listen to them! They can't even hear us shouting to each other!" Harry looked pleadingly at Ginny, he didn't like it in there.

"Well, ok, come on," Ginny said as Harry held open the door for her.

They walked down the hallway for at least ten minutes looking for a spare compartment but there were none. Harry thought that if they went all the way to the end of the train, near the prefects compartments, there might be some spare. When they were about 5 compartments away from their old one, they could still hear Ron and Hermione shouting at each other.

"They were really going for it weren't they? I've never seen Ron act that way before," Ginny looked upset to see that her brother could be so mean.

"Hey, don't worry, he's just having a bad moment or something," Harry comforted, badly.

"Yeah well it's a week long bad moment. Oh, here's a compartment," She said. They went in and sat down. They carried on with their (very) previous conversation about Quidditch. This lasted about twenty minutes, when they were interrupted by some very unwanted visitors.

"Aw, look here boys, two lovers going at it!" Malfoy sniggered.

"Ah, wondered when we'd be seeing you Malfoy. Yes, just as I suspected, you _have_ grown uglier over the summer. Although I didn't think it was possible. I got proved wrong in that aspect!" Harry told Malfoy and his 'crew'. Ginny started to laugh while Malfoy tried hard to think of a response. "Loosing your touch Draco? Aw, poor thing," He looked at Ginny, "he's getting weaker in the head with all that unkindness!" At that Ginny cracked up, and Harry just smirked at Malfoy.

"You can't laugh Weasel, at least I haven't got gleaming red hair and more freckles than I can count," Malfoy piped up.

Harry was about to speak when Ginny jumped in. "You talk as if you like my hair Draco, 'gleaming red hair' come on, tell me more," She said to him. However, Harry noticed something strange, Ginny was smiling rather than smirking, and they were two very different things.

"What are you on about? Why on earth would I complement _you_?" Malfoy said.

"Why on earth would you complement _anyone_?" Harry shot back at him.

Malfoy looked stumped for a moment. Then said, "Where are Weasley and Granger then?"

"Down the hall in a different compartment. Having a slagging match," Harry said, "Better not disturb them, they'd hate to have an audience."

With that, Malfoy nodded to his 'crew' and walked off in the direction to Hermione and Ron's compartment. Just what Harry knew they'd do, and what he wanted them to do. They started laughing and sat back down to talk again. The rest of the ride was pretty much the same as that, they just had fun talking to each other, and forgot all about Ron and Hermione.

**A/N** I know this chapter's a little boring, but I couldn't just make them _appear_ at school now could I? We had to have a _classic_ train scene! And I know Harry really wouldn't act like that, I Ginny CIRTAINLY wouldn't, but I thought, 'Hey! It's poetic licence!' Lol. Review! _Please? _Does famous puppy dog eyes


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N** Told you I'd put up the third as well didn't I? well, on with the show.

**The Truth Comes Out**

The sorting ceremony was the same as every other year apart from Ron and Harry weren't giggling at every possible moment. They usually did this because of Fred and George, but this year they were further down the table with Lee Jordan, whispering in a little huddle. Another reason was a little more complex though.

"I wonder what their up to," Ron said to Harry under his breath. Harry stayed silent however. Ginny and himself had made a plan to not talk to Ron and Hermione until they spoke to one another. It was driving Harry mad though, he wasn't good at this sort of stuff, the only person he liked being mean to was Malfoy.

"What's up with you tonight? You haven't said a word to me since the train. Listen, I said I'm sorry about not noticing you were gone, but..." Ron was cut off by Harry's angry whisper.

"You don't get it do you? It's not the fact you didn't notice, it's that you were being so horrible to Hermione. What has she EVER done to you? Tell me that," His voice was raising, and he didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the ceremony, "Tell me that," he said quieter.

"Oh god! You're not still on about_ her_ are you? Listen, just because you fancy her doesn't mean I have to as well! I'm my own person Harry, I can like, and hate who I want! Do you understand?" Ron whispered back. Well, it was supposed to be a whisper, but all the people next to them at the Gryffindor table were now looking.

"Oh, just shut up," Harry said. But that just made things worse.

"Shut up? SHUT UP? Oh no Harry, I won't shut up! Don't you ever tell me to shut up again, or the whole school will know what's going on here," Ron threatened.

"Well, that's not my problem, it was you who started this in the first place," Harry replied calmly, and he really didn't care, because if he did do what Harry was thinking, it would be Ron getting all the looks and whispers for the next month, not Harry.

"I never thought I'd say this Harry, but you are turning into Hermione!" Ron got up, but thankfully the ceremony had just finished, and the feast had started, so there were lots of people talking. He stormed out of the room, with a silence coming round him, and faces staring. The walk to the door of the Great Hall seemed to take forever, but at last he was out. He slowly walked up the Marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room. He shouldn't have done that. He knew he shouldn't have. Now people were going to be staring at him and whispering about him for weeks. He'd probably get into a heap load of trouble with the head of Gryffindor as well, maybe even get expelled. So that was why Harry didn't care, he knew it wouldn't be him getting into trouble. Harry knew it would be Ron getting whispered at. He was so clever sometimes. He knew everything, or was it just that he put more thought into doing something, rather than just doing it on the spur of the moment like Ron had? Who knows? The only thing Ron knew at this time was that tomorrow morning, he'd probably be on the Hogwarts Express on the way home.

It must have been about an hour later, all Ron had thought about while the other students were at the feast was her. And Harry. He was so close to her. They'd probably been talking all night and forgotten about him. That was another reason he shouldn't have walked out, he didn't get to spend the time with his favourite girl. Harry did though. Ron bet that he had been flirting with her so much they would probably be getting off with each other by now. Ron knew that she loved him. She had done ever since their second year. Love doesn't just stop. It takes time. And time was one thing Ron didn't have if he was going to get expelled. He needed to tell her, tonight. And despite how wrong it was, he was going to tell her he loved her, even though it would be hard after all that had happened that day.

About ten minutes after he told himself to tell her, all the Gryffindors came in from the feast.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all looked at him and completely ignored him. Ron would not let that turn him away. He walked up to them.

"Can I have a word Ginny?" He asked quietly.

"No you may not, not after the way you spoke to Harry and Hermione," She said shortly. Ron's face went pink with anger, he knew she fancied him Harry.

"Please? I need to talk to you," He asked again, keeping the anger out of his voice.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Harry, they looked at each other and decided to nod for her to go. "Fine, what is it?" She replied.

"Err, can we talk in private?" He looked at the interested Harry and Hermione.

"No, what ever you have to say to me, you can say to those two as well. They won't bite unless you do," She replied. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Ginny, _please_? I'm sorry for earlier, I really am, but I want to talk in private," He begged her.

"Well, say sorry to Harry and Hermione and I'll go into the hall with you," she compromised.

Ron sighed, but if that's what it took, "Sorry for shouting at you both. I guess I was just annoyed that... that... that you're smarter than me Hermione, and I don't like being ignored Harry, will you forgive me?" He said in his sweetest voice.

"I suppose so," Harry said, though he wasn't planning to.

"Yeah whatever," Hermione spoke as if she didn't want to forgive.

Ginny was shocked, she didn't think Ron would give in that easily. However, she kept to her word and walked out of the common room with Ron at her side.

"I wonder what's so important." Harry said as he sat with Hermione.

The portrait of the fat lady closed behind Ron and Ginny as they went and stood behind a suit of armour. Ron started to sweat, why had he decided to do this?

"Come on then, what's so important you had to bring me out here?" Ginny asked.

"Well... This is kind of hard for me to say but... Ginny, I... I... I love you." He stammered.

"Yeah, you're my brother, why wouldn't you? And as much as I hate to admit it, I love you too," Ginny said, "Can we go now?"

"Ok, listen. You may love me, but it's not the same way I love you..." He trailed off at the sight of Ginny's face. She was beginning to understand.

"W-what? Ron, you're messed up. I think you need to go to bed," She started to walk away, but Ron grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She shouted.

"Please, Ginny, I love you! Why don't you love me too?" Ron whimpered.

"I do! As a brother! And you love me as a sister don't you?" She was getting scared. It was like her brother had been replaced by a psychopath!

"No. I love you Ginny. Just like you love Harry. Yes, I know you love him, that's why I hate him so much. He's got you, and I've got nobody. I hate him for it," Ron was almost crying.

"Ron, I'm sorry..." Ginny was cut of by the pressing of Ron's lips against hers. She instantly pushed him away.

"What are you doing? Ron, I don't love you that way!" She shouted.

"I think you do, you just don't want to admit it because it's wrong," Ron tried to convince her.

"No!" But it was too late, Ron had her in a lip lock, she kept pushing him away, but he just kept coming back. "Ron! Please stop Ron!" Ginny shouted. She didn't even realize there were tears running down her face.

"Ginny, you're crying," Ron said once he realized. He moved forward to kiss her, and the next thing he knew he was leaning back with a searing pain on his cheek. Ginny had slapped him. So hard she was clutching her red hand. Ron was in a daze. He was panting so hard. Without thinking he got up, turned around and walked towards the marble staircase. Leaving a crying Ginny on the floor still clutching her hand.

**A/N** Ok, the truth is unravelling. Anyone who doesn't like it, don't worry, because that's the only Ron/Ginny stuff in the story, I mean, no more kissing or anything! Anyway, I hope you like it... Hehe! Next chapter will be up much quicker than these two, promise. I'm just touching up the grammar and stuff. Keep reviewing!

Bflatgirl2004xxxxxx


	4. Consequences

**A/N** Hey guys, I've had no reviews but I'm updating anyway because that's how nice I am. Read and tell me what you think.

**Consequences **

Ginny walked into the common room. She looked around. There was one person in there. Harry. She tried to hide her face and hand but she was too slow.

"Ginny! What happened?" He asked, shocked to see her in such a state.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed," she replied sniffling.

"Yeah, a whole lot of nothing! Where's Ron?" Harry asked angrily. If he had hurt her, if he'd laid a finger on her, he'd kill him.

"I don't know, h-he walked o-off," She couldn't stop it, she burst into tears and fell into Harry's arms. He didn't know what to do, this had never happened before, he'd never had a crying girl collapse into him. He pulled her up, and took her over to the sofas. He sat her down and waited for it to stop. There was no point trying to talk, he knew he wouldn't get a word out of her, even if he tried. Suddenly he was pulled towards her, her head on his chest, and he was getting wet by her tears.

Finally it stopped. She sat up. "Thanks Harry. OH! Look at your shirt!" She cried. There was a big wet patch where she had been crying.

"Don't worry. Now, what happened?" He asked slowly.

"Ron... he, he..." She tried.

"Yes?" Harry urged.

"He tried to get with me!" she said at last.

"What?" Harry wanted to laugh, but he wouldn't let himself. He knew Ginny was deadly serious.

"He got off with me. He said he loved me more than a sister. I told him he was crazy and it was wrong," she explained to him, tears running down her face.

"He fancy's you? That's crazy. Wrong. What happened to your hand?" He said, suddenly remembering.

"That's the worst part. I hit him. I hit him with all the strength I could get. And he was bleeding. I don't think he realized it, but he was," Ginny stuttered as she said this, Harry thought that she'd never hit anyone before, that's why she found it so awful, especially since it was her brother she slapped.

"Let me see it," Harry asked her. She gave him her hand. As soon as he held it she whimpered. "Sorry. I think it might be broken."

"That's not the only thing," Ginny said quickly.

"What? Did u break his nose or something?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"No silly! I meant my heart. I was trying to be dramatic!" She said. She started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Harry asked.

"It's just that, Ron said to me that he thinks I fancy you. And that you fancy me," She giggled again, "When everyone knows you fancy Hermione!"

"Is it really that crazy? And what if I don't fancy Hermione?" He said. Ginny looked at him. He looked at her. There was a long, awkward pause.

"You're so amazing Harry, did you know that? You listen to all my problems, not just this one. And I'm grateful to you," Ginny told him.

At that precise moment, all Harry wanted to do was kiss her. Caress her skin, kiss her all over. Her neck, her lips, her body. Everywhere. He knew he couldn't though. Any other time and it would have been fine, but not now, not after everything she'd just been through. She would think it was a pity kiss or something, which it probably was, but she was so beautiful, even after all her make up had run, she was beautiful without it. She didn't need anything to make her beautiful, all she needed were those thankful and forgiving eyes. And her shining red locks of hair.

Ginny looked at him, she noticed something different about his face that night. It was full of sorrow and guilt. Guilt for what though? She knew he wanted it too, just as badly as she did. So why didn't he do it? That's just what a teenage boy wants. Maybe he thought she would think he was just using her if he did it. Maybe he thought she would hate him after what just happened. Then again maybe she was just reading his expression wrong, and he didn't want it at all. There was only one way to find out.

She came towards him, closing her eyes as she did. He had to keep his open, he didn't know what she was doing, until it happened. He closed his eyes. He was absorbed in the most passionate kiss he'd ever had, and considering he had a few, that was saying something. She rapped her arms around him, looking for the bottom of his t-shirt. (He was ready for bed so he was wearing a t-shirt not the school uniform.) She got it and pulled it off so his muscular body was showing. Harry felt so alive then. Spontaneous and exited all at once. He moved his lips down, so they were kissing her neck. He started unbuttoning Ginny's school shirt. Once he got it off her moved his head lower still, so he was kissing and licking her breasts.

It was amazing. The feeling she was getting was so passionate and loving. He was licking and kissing her at every part of her body he could reach. She was just sitting there though, she wanted to do something. So he got Harry's shoulder and pushed him on his back. So he was lying on the sofa facing her. She got on him. Starting again another passionate kiss. But then Harry stopped her and pushed her up.

He had realized they weren't in a private bedroom, they were in the Gryffindor common room, and it was still quite early. "What if we're caught?" He said to Ginny.

It was then that he realized Ginny was out of breath and sweating. So was he. "Your right, lets stop this now before we get too far," she said to him. Harry knew she was right but he didn't want to stop, he wanted this to last a lifetime. Ginny got up and put her shirt back on. So Harry did the same.

"You should go to the Hospital wing and get your hand checked," Harry said looking pointedly at the now very swollen hand.

"Yeah. Will you come with me? In case I see Ron?" She asked.

"Of course I will, come on," He replied. They went out the portrait door together and walked off to the hospital wing, hand in hand.

Ron had been walking around for about an hour before he realized his cheek was bleeding. After the whole incident with Ginny he had gone outside for some air. He walked on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't meant for things to go that far. And now he looked like a lunatic freak that fancied his sister. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. Not scare her or anything.

Well, he knew his chances were blown. Even having her as a friend would be impossible now. In her head, he would never be anything more than a brother.

Ron had been walking around for a while now. He put his hand up to his cheek, which was still hurting, and saw blood on his hand. He decided to go to the Hospital wing. He started heading there and went off in another daze. This time thinking of all the other girls that fancied him. And how maybe it would be possible to get close to one of them. After all, he didn't want to be seen as a psychopath.

Before he knew it he was in the Hospital Wing and sitting on a bed. There must have been know one else in there because it was so silent. He looked around whilst waiting for Madam Pomfrey. His eyes skimmed past two people staring at him. He recognised them. He turned to look properly at Ginny and Harry. He didn't know what to do. They were just staring at him. Like he was some unknown creature from another planet. Ron looked at Ginny's hand. It was very swollen and still quite red. That wasn't the only thing that was red though. Harry's face was. Ginny was wearing red lipstick that was smudged all over her face. Harry's t-shirt was sticking to him because of sweat. Ron knew what they'd been doing in an instant and went ballistic.

"What have you been doing to my sister?" Ron got up and walked over to them. It was strange then, because his feelings other than being her brother went away, and all he thought of her as was his little sister, who he had to protect. Harry was sitting on a chair by Ginny's bed. Ginny got up so fast it made her fall back down again. She tried again, slower this time, and stood in front of Harry. "Get out of the way Gin," Ron told her sternly.

"No. I'm not going to listen to you anymore. You've told me so much tonight I won't stand for anymore of it. Now leave Harry alone and go sit on your bed where you belong!" She shouted at him. He wanted to get back on her good side again, so he did as he was told.

He heard Harry whisper something to Ginny and then she kissed him. God help him, he kissed her back. Ron got up so fast it made him dizzy, but he kept going. He ran up to Harry who stood up, big mistake. Ron punched him in the stomach and he keeled over. Then Ron walked back to his bed. Just in time because Madame Pomfrey was coming in.

"Here we are Miss Weasley, this should get that swelling down nice and quick and the bones repaired equally as fast," She told her. "Mr Potter? Are you ok?" She saw that Harry was out of breath and holding his stomach.

Ginny looked pointedly at Ron, "He..."

"Got a stomach ache. I have a stomach ache, that's all, it'll pass," Harry jumped in before Ginny. Yes Ron may be loosing it and going round punching his friends isn't really friendly, but he was still Harry's friend. He didn't want him to get expelled.

"Oh, well if you're sure. You take those pills Miss Weasley and you can go." Madame Pomfry said. She turned around and then was when she first acknowledged Ron. "Ah, Mr Weasley. What have you done to your face?" She asked, looking at it closely.

Ron looked at Ginny. Harry had done him a favour, maybe he should do Ginny a favour too. He thought for an excuse and used the first one that came to his mind. "I walked into the wall. Well, actually ran," he said to her. Ginny smiled. Ron was glad to see her smiling at him. But then they got up and left. Without a word, not even a goodbye. He had really blown it this time. It was really going to take forever to get those three to be friends again.

He realized Hermione was not there. Had she even been told about the nights events? He didn't think so, and he hoped not. Hermione may be shy but when you get to know her, she really packs a punch, as Malfoy had learnt in this third year. Yes, Ron wished with all his might that Hermione wouldn't be told.

When Ron got back to the Common room nobody was in there, so he went straight to bed. The boys' dormitory was silent as ever. There was a light on in the far corner though. It was Harry, he was reading. Ron walked up to him.

"Thank-you for not telling I punched you," Harry obviously didn't know he was coming because he jumped almost a mile.

"Oh, that's ok," He said back.

"Ok then, well, I'll just go to bed then," Ron replied. He was expecting thanks in return for not telling on Ginny.

"Ok," Harry replied without even looking up.

Harry was thinking to himself that he bet Ron was expecting a thanks in return for not telling on Ginny, but he wasn't going to make it that easy for him, not by a long shot.

"Good night," Harry said to Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, night," Ron replied. He wasn't going to make this easy for him at all. Ron wanted to be forgiven for everything, even the kiss. Although he knew it would take more than thanks. So he just went to bed. He didn't need to get stressed over friendship problems, even though he already had, so he went to sleep and drifted off into a world of dreams. Where he had no worries at all.

**A/N** Really awful ending but hey, who cares? You probably do, but there we go.

Come on guys, please review! I only put this chapter up because I'm bored! I have two reviews, that's it. I don't think anyone likes this story, but I enjoy writing it. Review, for me?


	5. And the Perks Just Keep on Coming

**A/N** Ok guys. The reason I haven't been updating is because my life has been really horrible recently. Like people dying and everything, and the fact that nobody even likes my story makes me think 'what's the point?' but then I say to myself, who cares? I like writing it. so here's another chapter to go into the dust.

**And the Perks Just Keep on Coming**

It was about a week after all the 'excitement' between Ron, Ginny and Harry. The word had started to die down about Ron walking out of the Welcoming feast. Which he was very glad about. All week long there had been people whispering about him from behind his back, staring at him everywhere he went and giving him evil looks whenever they could for shouting at Harry. In fact the only person not to give him evils this week was Malfoy, since he hated Harry anyway, he loved that Ron had shouted at him!

Harry had not told Hermione what had happened, so he had to keep talking to Ron as if it didn't happen. Which Ron was also very glad about. He would have hated to lose one of his very best friends in the world. Could he even dare to say best friend ever? After all Harry had helped Ron through some tough times, as Ron had helped Harry. Like in their first year. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry would never have got past that Chess game down in the dungeon to fight Quirrell.

Anyway, because Harry had not told Hermione about what Ron did to Ginny, she was acting like nothing happened, because to Hermione, it hadn't. Also, since Hermione was the only one not in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she felt left out, so she talked about it all the time. And every time she spoke of it, she played dumb and acted like she didn't understand the rules, just so she could join in the conversation.

"So Ron's position, Keeper?" Hermione waited for a minute.

"Yes," Harry said slowly.

"So, that tries to keep the Quaffle out of the hoops. Right?" She waited again for an answer.

Ron had been trying to be nice this past week, so he answered with a slow, "Yes Hermione," but his temper was rising, and the tips of his ears were going red, as they did whenever Ron was about to have an outburst.

Harry spotted this and said, "Erm, Ron, didn't you say you needed the toilet?" Harry hinted as to get Ron out of the room before he blew up.

Ron however was nonplussed. "What? No," He answered.

Harry gave him a warning look. Ron realized and got up to leave.

"You know what Harry? I think after you, Ron's the best player on your team. I mean, sure last year he wasn't really up to scratch, but this year, after that 'Weasley is our King' thing, he's gotten so good! I don't think a single player on anoth... Harry? What's wrong?" Harry had jumped out of his seat and kicked the table in front of them so hard, it hurt his foot.

"Haven't you noticed?!" Harry shouted at her in a freak outburst of anger.

"N-noticed what?" Hermione was scared by Harry's anger, he had never acted like this before.

"How Ginny and I have been acting around Ron? You haven't have you? Didn't you wonder what was the matter?" He shouted again.

"I haven't seen Ginny all week, and you've been acting fine," Hermione told him.

"Around you yes, with Ron no," Harry sat down and started sobbing. He didn't know why, he never thought he'd cry about this. He especially didn't think he'd end up telling Hermione. She came and sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"Harry, what has Ron done to you?" Hermione asked, concern filling up every part of her head and eyes.

"Nothing. It's what he did to Ginny," Harry started.

"Ginny? What did he do?" Hermione asked again.

At that moment Ron came rushing down the stairs. He had obviously been watching from halfway up them. "Harry no! Don't tell her! Please don't!" Ron begged him. But at this time in his life, he liked Hermione a great deal more than he liked Ron, even if he didn't fancy her anymore.

"He tried to make Ginny believe that he loves her. Not just the brother sister love either. He tried to get off with her, and if it wasn't for Ginny slapping him, I don't know how far he would've gone," Harry finished. Hermione slowly sunk back into her chair, from which she jumped out of when Ron came running downstairs. Ron fell to the floor. Why did he do it? Why did Harry tell her? Did he hate him_ that_ much? Ron just couldn't believe it. Neither could Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Hermione asked, devastated.

"Um, because, well. Ginny and I decided it best not to tell anyone," Harry stuttered.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ron butted in.

"SHUT UP!" She went over to him and slapped him across the face before shouting, "Don't you dare apologise to me! I bet you haven't even looked Ginny in the eye have you? Bet you don't have the guts!"

"He is now," a small voice made the three of them turn around. Except Ron, he was already looking at her and facing her. He felt that she had just saved him from Hermione's rage.

Ginny stood just in front of the portrait door. Who knew how long she'd been there? However Harry was standing with her. He must have walked over there when Hermione turned to slap Ron. They were holding hands. Hermione looked as they walked towards her and Ron. Why on earth were they holding hands?

"Hermione, let go of him. Please, let go," Ginny asked her politely. Hermione did as she was told, there were other things on her mind now. Why were they holding hands?

Ron stood still. Looking at Harry and Ginny. They were holding hands. Hermione looked shocked. She had not been told. This was a chance to get on her good side.

"What's with the shocked look, Hermione? Didn't you know Harry and Ginny were together?" Ron smirked when he said this. This was how he was going to get back at Harry for taking the girl he loved, and his little sister.

"You're together?" Pause, then a try at a smile. "Wow guys! That's great! I mean, why didn't you tell me? You should have told me, I'm so happy for you," Hermione tried at another smile, but the rest of them could see the tears in her eyes. She loved Harry, and had thought that he loved her back, she was very much mistaken.

Ginny piped up. "Hermione, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out this way. I'm so _so _sorry," Ginny looked at her, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Why are you apologising?" Hermione couldn't smile this time, so she made a fake confused look instead.

There was silence then. Ginny had apologised because she knew Hermione was in love with Harry. Hermione asked why because she didn't want Harry to know how she felt on the inside, distraught. How could Ginny do this to her? She knew how she felt about Harry. She thought to herself, this must be how Ron felt. Harry with the girl he 'fancied' and all. She still couldn't believe that either. How could Ron fancy his sister? That just wasn't right. When did this all happen anyway? Hermione had so many questions.

"So when did you two get together?" She asked them both.

"Last week, after the welcoming feast," Ginny answered slowly. Hermione was being so strong, if Harry wasn't there Ginny would probably be dead by now, and Hermione on a heap on the floor crying.

"After I'd gone to bed then? After you went outside with..." Ping. There was the realization. They had got together just after Ron had done that stuff to Ginny. That _must_ be how it happened.

"Yes," Ginny sniffed. The memory of what Ron had said and done on that night was too much for her.

Harry and Ron had not said anything for a very long time now. "Good one Harry, Ginny's perfect for you, can't think of anyone better," Hermione smiled and turned round to face Ron. "Good night everyone," she said with her back turned. Ron was blocking her way up the stairs, so she just pushed him so he fell on his bum behind her, and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

When Hermione was up in the dormitory, she went to the window, looked out at the harsh September rain, and let go. She sat on the window seat, tears' streaming down her face, for Merlin knows how long. All the other girls in there looked at her and asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say a word. She just sat and cried. Until no more tears would come. Then she went to bed.

While drifting off into sleep that night, all she thought of was him. And her. Together. She just didn't know how to interpret how Ginny had let her down. Maybe Ginny had never got over that silly crush in her first year.

She couldn't bear to think anymore. So Hermione left her thoughts behind and slept until very late the next morning.

**A/N** To anyone who actually read it, thanks. It means a lot to me. And it would mean even more to me if you would review it!!! Hint hint!


	6. Discussions and Thoughts

**A/N** Ok, still no reviews, but I'm going to carry on for two chapters, so this is chapter six, and the next, seven.

**Discussions and Thoughts**

So Harry, Ginny and Ron were left there, in silence. Not long after Hermione left, Ron went upstairs to bed. Leaving Ginny and Harry on their own.

They went and sat on their favourite sofa near the fire which was crackling softly.

Ginny looked awful, but it was nothing compared to how she felt. She had not thought how Hermione would react when she found she and Harry were an item. Harry probably thought she reacted quite well, but Ginny knew otherwise. Hermione was crushed. Ginny didn't want to hurt her best friend. Or one of them. She had to finish it. But she was intrigued by Harry, and didn't want to hurt him either. How was she going to do this?

Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione was hurt, no more than hurt, she was totally overcome and upset. When he and Ginny got together he completely forgot about Hermione. He had grown to like her a lot over the summer. Dare he even say more than a friend? However, on that night a week ago, he had been totally smitten by Ginny. He had been ever since as well. But now he saw Hermione that hurt, he was having second thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Ginny though. What was he going to do?

Ginny pressed her lips against his. A hard kiss. She had not done this since the night they got together. The only reason she was doing it now was so that Harry didn't suspect anything. Harry pulled away and looked into the fire. Ginny sat, relieved. She really didn't want to do this. Why was Harry acting like this though? Did he feel the same?

He didn't want this. Harry had had fun over the week, without a doubt. When they were surrounded by people with nothing to do, Ginny had suggested going to the Room of Requirement, so they could be alone. They never did anything wrong. All there was when they went in there was a sofa and a fire. Just like the common room. The walls were deep red and the sofa stood out as royal blue. Blue was Harry's favourite colour and red was Ginny's. They would sit there for hours just listening to the steady beat of the other's heart. Or just sit there kissing passionately letting the hours flow by.

Harry loved it then, but now the idea of going into a private room with Ginny didn't appeal to him. He felt so sorry for Hermione. He had forgotten about her all week. He needed to tell Ginny how he felt.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked him. He hadn't realized it but he had been staring into the fire for what must have been about five to ten minutes, with Ginny staring at him.

"Gin, I... Well, I..." He stuttered, he was so afraid this would break her heart.

"It's ok Harry. I think I know what you're about to say. And if I'm right in what you're thinking, I feel the same way," Ginny helped him out. What did she think he was thinking?

"So, do you think we should end it too then?" Harry asked wearily.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry Harry. Just seeing Hermione tonight. Now, don't breathe a word of this to anyone, but she fancy's you. She has done since the beginning of summer," Ginny told him, he wasn't all that shocked with this news.

"I know," Was all he said to her.

"How?" She asked.

"I heard her telling you back at the burrow, when you were leaving our room," He explained.

"Oh," She giggled a bit, "Did you think I was flirting with you? Because if you did I was only doing it to wind up Hermione," She said, still giggling.

"No I didn't, I know you wouldn't in front of Ron. Plus, you do that sort of thing to Hermione all the time!"

"I do? I feel so bad about all this. And when I tell her we've broken up, she'll think it's because of her," Ginny said.

"I know. But when _I _apologise, she'll understand, and forgive you I think," Harry said. "Anyway. I'm going to bed. Today was a long and hard day. Good night Gin. It's been fun," He smiled a genuine smile as he ascended the stairs.

"Yeah, it has. Just promise me something?" Ginny replied.

"What's that?" Harry asked, a curious look on his face.

"Promise we stay friends?" Ginny asked him.

"Gin, nothing could tear our friendship apart!" He smiled and went up to bed.

Ginny had a big grin on her face when she was lying in bed. Now she could concentrate on getting Hermione to be her friend again, and her school work. She hadn't done much the past week, because of trying to avoid Ron and being with Harry. So the first week back at school wasn't her best, but now she was going to get it right. After all, she had her OWLs this year, and needed to work bloody hard for them. With that thought in her head, she drifted into dream land, and had a very peaceful sleep.

Harry had got changed, ready for bed. Looking at Ron, he knew he would try and talk to Harry loads in the oncoming week, because once he hears that he broke up with Ginny, Ron would like him again. Harry couldn't just like him too though. Because of this business with Ginny. He'd have to wait for Ginny to forgive Ron before he could too. But then all he'd have to do was get Hermione to forgive him. Then the whole group would be back together. That's how he wanted it to be. He hated this everyone not talking to one another.

Harry was in bed now. Snuggling up under his duvet, he fell asleep. With nothing else on his mind. Just sleep.

**A/N** Sorry that chapter was short. But I'm talking to my friend online and I can't think enough!

Read and review!


	7. More Break Ups

**More Break-ups.**

It had been a couple of months since Ginny and Harry's break up, and things were getting back to normal. Well, as normal as Ginny and Hermione would let them be. Ginny was still not talking to Ron, and for good reason, Hermione had just about forgiven Harry for going out with Ginny, although she thought he didn't know she fancied him anyway, and Ron was being nice and normal again. Hermione and Ginny were still on rocky roads, but they were getting to be friends again, which Ginny was ecstatic about. Now and then they would talk about how lessons were going, but they never mentioned the subject of boys. Ginny thought that subject would be deadly and off limits for a long time, however sometime at the beginning of December, the two of them were in the Common Room alone doing homework when Hermione asked something which almost startled Ginny all the way to death and back.

"So, any boys on your mind at the moment Ginny?" She asked casually.

"Um, well there is a guy I like, why do you ask?" Ginny replied, confused.

"I just wondered. Can a girl not ask her best friend stuff like this?" Hermione said. Ginny smiled. "So, who is he?"

"Oh, just a guy, its no big deal," Ginny was nervous for some reason. Hermione knew that Ginny would never fancy Harry again; she didn't want to lose Hermione. So who was it that had Ginny so nervous?

"Well, what year is he in? What's he look like? Tell me about him," Hermione smiled. Ginny thought, she didn't want anyone to know. After all, Ginny herself thought, hoped, that it was just a silly crush.

"Well, he's in your year, he's on a Quidditch team, and he has really nice hair and body figure," Ginny told her, still nervous.

Hermione didn't like the sound of that, Harry was in their year, was on the Quidditch team and he had really nice hair. So she just asked Ginny straight.

"Is it Harry?" She asked shortly, with a very stern look on her face, "Honestly?"

"No," Ginny replied. She looked like she was telling the truth, so what sort of friend would Hermione be if she didn't believe her.

"Ok," She said.

"Do you still…"

"Yes!" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's obvious 'you should have known that' tone of voice.

Ginny laughed for the first time in ages, as did Hermione. Now that felt right, it felt like they were proper friends again.

"What are you two laughing about?" Harry had just walked through the portrait door with Seamus, Dean and Neville at his side. Since Harry had told himself not to talk to Ron until Ginny did, those three were the people he now hung around with.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny answered quickly as to save Hermione any embarrassment. "Anyway, where have you been?"

"Oh, doing my potions essay that has to be in on Thursday, I tell you, Snape gets worse every year!" Harry replied as the others went upstairs to bed.

"Oh my gosh! Harry Potter doing homework they day before the day it has to be in? That's amazing!" Hermione said whilst ducking to avoid the pillow Harry had thrown at her.

"Yeah, well I guess Ron was a bad influence or something. Since I haven't been talking to him I've done loads more homework," Harry replied. Though he wasn't smiling about it.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"You miss him don't you?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, don't be stupid," Harry replied.

"It's ok, he's been your best friend for six years, you can never hate him," Ginny said.

"Oh yes I can, and it's not like he's my only best friend, and its ok, because now I get two beautiful girls all to myself!" He said while smiling cheekily.

"Don't use chat up lines on people who you don't like that way Harry!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, he does like you!" Ginny half shouted at her.

"I know, I was talking about you!" Hermione said laughing, ducking again from another pillow, this time from Ginny's direction. Hermione was being so cheeky tonight!

"No but seriously, I have a wonderfully beautiful girl all to myself now," Harry said, looking in Hermione's direction. Come to think of it they were both blatantly flirting with each other.

They sat in silence looking into each others eyes for ages until Ginny got sick of it and spoke.

"Hello? Do you want me to leave you alone for a minute?" She said smirking.

Hermione heard someone talking in a blurred fashion. Would that person shut up? Then she realized it was Ginny so she listened. "What? No!" She realized she sounded a little too sure that she didn't want to be alone with Harry, which was very untrue.

"Well, talk to me then! Anyway Harry, like I said, you have been friends with Ron for a long time, you can't just forget about him," Ginny said reasonably. It was true that Harry had been missing his daily laughs with Ron and being with girls almost all day can get annoying, but he hadn't forgiven Ron, he wouldn't.

"Ginny, I'm not going to forgive Ron on this until you do, what he did to you was just sick. No matter how much I like him," Harry said sternly.

"I won't like you any the less," Ginny tried.

"I know you won't, but you won't hang around with me as much, because I'll always be with Ron," Harry explained. He couldn't make a decision on this, he knew Ginny was giving him a chance to make friends with Ron again, but that just meant basically losing her. He thought, Ginny, or Ron?

"I would too hang out with you. But you have to remember Harry, I'm not in your year, I do have friends of my own," Ginny said making a sarcastic face.

"I know that," Harry answered, "I'll think about it." He smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"Right, I'm going to bed, goodnight," Ginny said, yawning.

There was a great muttering of goodnights as she walked off up the stairs. Seamus, Dean and Neville also said goodnight and left, leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the common room, as it was quite late.

Harry felt a tension in the air as time went on and neither of them said anything. He needed to break the ice. Ever since the whole thing with Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Harry had not been that close. Sure, Hermione had forgiven him, but things weren't the same. He liked her again, more than a friend. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to get with Ginny. He never even liked her as more than a friend. Ginny was like his little sister.

Harry had a good thought in his head he wanted to talk about with Hermione. So he started.

"So," The second he spoke, Hermione jumped out of her skin. The sound of noise must have been forgotten in the long minutes of silence. "How've you been lately? I haven't spoken to you much."

"Yeah, I've been fine thanks," Hermione replied without looking at him.

Harry tried again, "Work ok?"

Hermione laughed, cutting through Harry's heart, in a good way. He liked to hear her laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You sound like we are middle aged people that haven't seen each other for about 10 years!" Harry laughed with her this time, it was just because he was nervous. "You don't have to act like that with me, you never did anything wrong, the only person who did was Ron. It's him I'm mad at, not you Harry."

"But I have done something wrong, I can tell. You've never acted like this with me," He explained.

"Well, I don't know how I've been acting, but I never meant it to come out like that," Hermione lied.

"Oh, well I'm glad," Harry gave her a smile.

With that awkward moment over, the silence started again. Harry hated this, he just wanted to be able to talk to her again, like a friend at least. He missed the nights staying up until Merlin knew what time with her helping him to do his work, or rather doing it for him!

"Harry," Said a whisper. He looked up to Hermione but she was looking towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Harry looked over and saw Ginny there, crying. He got up as fast as lightening and ran over to her. Hermione just stared at her from the sofa.

"What's wrong Gin? What happened?" Harry asked, he was so ready to find Ron and punch him if this had anything to do with him.

Ginny gulped down her tears to try and explain.

"This… This was on my bed…." Ginny handed over a note, Harry hadn't even noticed she was holding anything.

_Ginny_

_I love you, there's no better way to put it, I know it's wrong, you probably hate me, but I have loved you for years now, and it's tearing me apart inside. What I have done to you and your friends is unforgivable, but they have what I want, especially Harry, I hate him, with a passion, he has you and I don't. I love you Ginny Weasley. And I won't rest until I win your heart._

Harry read the letter through three times until it sank in. Ron hated him? Hate… he couldn't bear to say the word. Despite how much he was angry at Ron for doing what he did to Ginny, he could never hate him, they were best friends.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered again.

Her hand touched his cheek and wiped away the tear that was slowly rippling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked, trying to take the note from him.

Harry finally came back to reality and only just realized that he had, in fact, cried.

"I wasn't crying," He denied quickly.

"Then why did I wipe a tear from your face?" Ginny said.

"I had… erm, a bug in my eye," He replied.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" Ginny averted the conversation back to herself after a short pause.

"I don't know, I really don't," Harry said, while sweeping Ginny into his arms for a hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and stroked her hair.

He looked helplessly around the room and saw Hermione staring, the evilest stare he'd ever seen come off her face, but it wasn't at him, it was at Ginny. She slammed her books shut and ran out of the room.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, letting go of Ginny to run after her.

He left Ginny standing on her own in the common room, but by the time the portrait door had opened again, Hermione was no where to be seen in the corridor, so he sighed and went back into the common room where Ginny was now sitting on the sofa staring at the note.

"She thinks we're going to get back together," She said, not looking away from the note.

Harry didn't want to talk about that now though. He had no idea where Ron was, but he didn't want to waste his time beating him up either, what was the point?

"Ginny, I think you need to let him get over it, because he will, when he finally realizes that he's never going to have you," Harry explained.

"I know, but he's my brother, and I want him to be over it NOW," Ginny said, another tear running down her face.

The two of them sat on the sofa in front of the fire for goodness knows how long, comforting each other, Harry's arm around Ginny, until they both fell asleep, with no sign of Hermione.

**A/N** Well, hello, it's been, 2 years I think? Sorry, well I'm not apologising for much cos no one ever read this story anyway, I just hope people might read it now? Please? It's guna get good in the next chapter, I think. Well please review, I'd really appreciate it, and I don't mind if you say its rubbish cos I enjoy writing it! So please review!!


	8. Lies

**A/N** Don't really know what's going to happen in this chapter, its one of those chapters you need to be a good length just to fill stuff in rather than having a really super short chapter, does that make sense? I'll make it up as I go along!!

Lies 

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Harry asked Ginny in the common room the next morning.

"Well, I don't know where she went last night, I hope she was ok," Ginny replied.

The common room was a buzz with people this morning, as it was almost Christmas and there was a Hogsmede trip poster on the notice board. As it was the third years first time of going, they were all very excited, while first and second years were wandering round the common room moaning about how 'unfair' it was that they weren't allowed to go. Most of the seventh year boys were also shouting, at the first and second years to stop their moaning because it was too loud!

Harry heaved a great sigh, although no one could hear it above all the noise, Ginny seemed to be able to sense it, and put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and looked aimlessly around the room. Then he saw it, that bright red hair just like the girls' in front of him, bobbing down the staircase.

Harry jumped up and ran towards Ron, who was smiled deliriously at him.

"You wanker!" Harry shouted. Ron was very taken aback and moved out of the way as he saw Harry's hand sore towards him.

"Wo mate! What have I done?!" Ron asked, terribly alarmed. But he got no answer, just another fist directed at his stomach, but he jumped away again.

"I thought we got over it!" Harry shouted, drawing almost all the attention of the common room to himself.

Ron didn't have time to question him, and as Ginny came running over, trying to hold Harry back, he hit again, punching the side of Ron's chest. Ron fell backwards onto the bottom step and tried to understand what was happening.

"I thought we were friends!" Harry shouted again, kicking Ron's leg frantically.

"I thought we were like brothers!" Still kicking he cried quietly, "Why do you hate me?"

Harry finally stopped kicking, trying to hide his tear from the whole common room, who now all were staring at them.

Breathing heavily, Ron got up, grasping his leg as he did so, and said, "I don't hate you, we are brothers Harry, as good as anyway… You're my best friend."

Harry looked at him from up to down, "Don't lie to me, I know you wrote that note."

"Harry don't," Ginny leapt in.

"What note?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Nothing," Ginny said, looking sternly at Harry, "it was nothing Ron, go down to breakfast."

"Don't play dumb with us, we know it was you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I honestly don't understand," Ron said, looking helplessly from one to the other.

"Ron, come downstairs and get breakfast with me."

Hermione was on the girls staircase, watching the scene in front of her. Everyone looked around at the small voice. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief, at least she was ok after last night.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Ron asked her.

"No, all I know it _those _two are back together, because of some note they wouldn't even let me see," Hermione replied.

There was an outburst from Ginny and Harry, "We aren't back together!" Said one. "You didn't ask to see it!" Said the other.

"Come on Ron, lets go. No, don't start a fight," She said as Ron went forward to punch Harry. Hermione grabbed his arm and led him out of the common room. Leaving Harry and Ginny to deal with the ever expanding crowd.

* * *

There was an instant buzz of rumours in the air down at breakfast, when Ginny entered, most people turned to look at her and all instantly started whispering. She looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco Malfoy whispering with his cronies. He looked up at her and smirked, but a different sort of smirk, today, definitely no smile though.

She sat down and began to eat her breakfast, though she didn't really have an appetite. She looked at Hermione, who glared evilly at her. When she tried to talk to her Hermione would turn away and talk to Ron, who still seemed confused. And every time she tried talking to Ron, Hermione grabbed his hand, obviously her way of trying to make Ginny jealous. 'Well she can have him' Ginny thought, 'I certainly don't!'

Harry walked into the common room, whispers starting up for him as well. He looked around as he went over to his table. Looking at the Ravenclaw table, he saw none other than Cho Chang look devastated at him. He rolled his eyes, she missed her chance already. His eyes then wandered over to the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco Malfoy give him the dirtiest look he had ever seen, what on earth had bought that on?

He sat down at the table next to Ginny, who was looking as miserable as he felt. He caught Hermione's eye a couple of times, but she just smirked back and grabbed Ron's hand every time, obviously to make him jealous, and to be honest, it was. He glanced at Ron a few times, who was looking utterly confused and a bit ill from being kicked and punched, maybe Ron hadn't done it? Maybe he really didn't know anything about it… Harry would never know would he?

All day long Hermione nor Ron spoke to Harry or Ginny, and every time they saw them in the corridor, Hermione would grab Ron's hand or give him a hug, just to make them jealous, but of course, Harry was the only one of the two of them actually affected by this.

So all day, Hermione would be making Harry a little more angry, a little more hurt, until the evening, before dinner, in the common room, the unspeakable happened.

Harry gave Ginny a hug, as she had had a bad day, they both had, and when he turned round, he saw Hermione and Ron, for all to see, kissing, lips locked and Hermione's arms wrapped around Ron.

When they had finished, Hermione looked straight at him and then away just as quickly. Ron looked as if he had just seen a ghost and pulled her away out of the portrait hole.

Harry had no appetite left for dinner, so he went to bed. He didn't cry, he got up and sat on the window seat, looking at the moon, wishing that he had never been so stupid as to kiss Ginny all those months ago, and had just got with Hermione when he had the chance in the summer.

**A/N** I liked that chapter was good. OOhhh, I got idea for the next chapter… its probably guna end up being really long, so ill have to say sorry to people who don't like long chapters… SORRY! Please review if you read it!


	9. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets

"Harry? Harry?!"

"WHAT?!! Who's there?!" Harry started and woke up, the dim light in the dorm was still very bright to a sleepers eyes, he rubbed them and then saw Ron standing over him.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, "Its just you were tossing and turning and breakfast will start in 3 minutes…"

"Oh, bad dream, I, oh, ok," Harry replied sleepily, he didn't really know what he was saying.

He slipped out of bed and went to his trunk to get his robes for the day. It was a while before he realized that Ron was still watching him, with an evil look.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked aggressively.

"You were saying 'Hermione' in your sleep," He smirked.

"So?" Harry asked, what was the point in this? Ron knew he liked Hermione.

"You're supposed to be out with my sister!" Ron shouted suddenly.

"Oh, that, I'm not actually out with her Ron, Hermione got the wrong end of the stick the other night and she wont let me talk to her to explain," Harry explained, adding, "Maybe you could tell her for me, seeing as though you two are together now."

Ron flushed red, "Mate, I'm not with her, I don't know what's going on in her head, she just kissed me, and it was horrible, I don't like her like that!"

"No, cause we all know you like someone else now don't we?" Harry blurted out.

"Now listen to me Harry, what is with all these crazy accusations?! If you would explain to me about that note thing then maybe I'd be able to tell you my point of view," Ron calmly suggested.

"I'm going to miss breakfast," Harry dismissed and walked past Ron.

"No Harry, explain," Ron jumped in front of him and pushed him on a bed. "And no fights please, I've had enough of them to last a lifetime."

"You brought that on yourself!"

"Shove off!" Ron retorted. "_Please_ Harry, tell me about the note, please?"

Harry considered, he may as well give it a try, after all, he had seen Ron more confused than usual yesterday.

So Harry told him about the whole fiasco that had taken place in the common room two nights ago. Including about Hermione and the conversation he and Hermione had had before Ginny appeared. Every single little detail, and Ron listened with both ears open the whole way through.

"Mate, I didn't write that note, I swear it on my whole families life, and yours," Ron added at the end for good measure.

Harry sat for a moment, thinking.

"I believe you," He said quietly.

"Really! That's great!" Ron exclaimed like he could want nothing more than to be forgiven. "I'd never want to loose you Harry, obviously cause… you're… my mate!"

Harry laughed, it was so good to laugh with his best friend again.

"And Harry, I am getting over that whole thing… I know how… wrong… it was," Ron explained. "So, if you want Ginny, I'm not going to hold you back."

Harry sighed, it was good to hear that Ron was finally over his obsession, even though it should never have happened in the first place. "Well, no offence, but I don't want Ginny, I was wishing just last night that I had never kissed her in the first place. It's ruined everything."

Ron came and patted Harry on the back, "Not everything, we're friends again aren't we? And Hermione will come round, I'll talk to her."

Harry smiled and with that they went off to their defence against the dark arts lesson, as they had completely missed breakfast.

* * *

Ginny sat in Herbology thinking about him… again. She couldn't help it, he was so irresistible. Today she was imagining her life if they got married, how different the world would be. Well, maybe not the world, but her life, and everyone else's life. Everyone else… how she wished that her friends and brother would put all this behind them, and especially that she and Hermione were friends again. Maybe she should get Hermione an extra special Christmas present from Hogsmede… Oh! Hogsmede! Maybe she could ask him to Hogsmede. No. No! That idea was crazy, he'd never go with her…

"Miss Weasley!"

"What?! I mean, yes Miss?" Ginny said back to Professor Sprout.

"I asked you to start your essay ten minutes ago, you're behind now!" Sprout came over and looked at Ginny's page, which she tried to cover up, but failed. "Oh." She said. "Well, stop writing names all over you book and get started, 5 point from Gryffindor!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and wiped her page clean to start her essay. If only she could concentrate and stop thinking about him. She wondered what he was doing right now…

* * *

"Harry." He got a shock as he turned around at the dinner table to see Hermione sitting with him looking very sorry. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Ron has explained everything, I'm so sorry, I feel like such a fool." She said sadly.

"Er, its ok, Hermione, I forgive you," Harry said to a wide smile form Hermione. "But just, um, ask, before you jump to conclusions, I was, upset last night…" He trailed off as he was too embarrassed.

"Really?" Hermione was so shocked she couldn't really say much.

"Yeah, don't get with Ron ever again, if you do don't do it in front of me!" Harry laughed, and so did Hermione.

"But Harry, why have you forgiven him, are you really sure that he didn't write that note?" Hermione questioned.

"Would he have spoken openly about it to you if he did write it?" Harry stated.

"Well, I guess not," Hermione shrugged it off as Ron tentatively came over, and they all ate their dinner in peace for the first time in months.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking down the corridor on the second floor to go to dinner, when she got the second biggest, maybe the biggest shock of her life.

There he was, the one she loved so dearly, standing in front of her, and smiling, a genuine smile, directed at her.

Ginny smiled and flicked her hair flirtatiously, "Hi," She said as she walked past.

"Where are you going?" He took her arm and pulled he back.

"I was off down to dinner, what are you doing?" She asked as he held her in her arms.

"I was just going to take you on the ride of your life, like to join me?" He asked.

Ginny looked him up and down and decided to nod her head. He led her off into a broom cupboard and kissed her on the cheek. She felt so in love.

**A/N** Who's the mystery guy?!?! Well I decided on a way to make the chapter shorter, leave you on a cliff hanger!! Hehe, go on then… who is the mystery guy?!?!


	10. Hidden Love

Hidden Love

The Great Hall was now thinning of people and food, dinner was almost over, and the trio were back together, almost. It was going to take time for the three to make up, and Harry had doubts as to weather they would EVER be the same type of friends they were before. 'We've forgiven him to easily' Harry thought to himself, as if that maybe Ron would be just as odd again, because he knows he will get away with it. However Ron thought otherwise, he knew he was never going to act like that again, his feelings for Ginny as other than a sister had gone, he himself realised how wrong and sick it was when Harry went out with her, because he became a protective brother again. And Hermione, she was sensible, and didn't say another word on the subject to start the two boys fighting again. As much as she didn't believe Ron was over it, she hated to see two best friends punching each other.

So dinner was over, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing together as they walked out of the door, imagining Malfoy's temper if he ever lost a Quidditch match to Hufflepuff.

"He'd be absolutely mental!" Ron laughed, "I'd hate to get on the wrong side of him then!"

"Ron, you'd hate to get on the wrong side of Malfoy anyway!" Hermione giggled playfully.

"I think any of us would at these times," Harry lowered the tone of his voice, "Having his dad as a death eater and all…"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and stopped talking. They were on the second floor corridor by now which was more or less empty.

"Sshh! Can you hear that?" Ron asked.

"What? No," Harry and Hermione replied.

"No no, listen," Ron moved towards a broom cupboard and heard knocking sounds from he inside, then voices, which drew the other twos attention.

The three of them stood with their ears to the door.

"It's all muffled, I can't hear," Harry said.

"It's a boy and a girl," Ron stated.

Hermione tried to cast a spell to make the sound more clear but there was obviously another charm on it. "Darn!"

"Oh well, I'd better go and get my Potions essay done," Ron yawned, uninterested. "And then go to bed."

"Shall I look through it for you?" Hermione said as they walked along the hall.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed you!" He replied.

* * *

"That was a close one!" Ginny said, frightened, "Did you put a spell on the door?"

"Yeah, did you really want someone to find us?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well no," Ginny replied, she looked at him, still completely bemused but so in love, so excited and elated, she didn't want this moment to end. "I'll ask again shall I, why are you doing this?"

"Well, I love you Ginny, and this was the only way I could think to tell you, apart from the other way…" He said.

"What other way?" She asked.

"I sent you the note Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you and your friends to break up, apart from Potter, but that just brought you closer, so I had to tell you face to face. I love you."

"You? How did you get it in there? You don't even know the password to the Gryffindor common room, do you?"

"No, but I do have some friends in the school," He replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because we're together, and… I love you too." Ginny smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione looked out of the common room window to the Hogwarts grounds. She was so glad the first snow had finally come; it took forever to get here this year. Maybe that's why the lead up to this Christmas holiday had taken so long, and been so miserable. But now the snow was there, with not yet one footstep to mess up its gleam, and it was so beautiful, as was life. She was so glad to be friends with Harry again, that's all she really cared about, was Harry.

She heard a noise behind her and looked around to see Ginny tiptoeing towards the portrait door.

"I've been waiting for you," Hermione said across the empty common room.

"Really? But it's early, what are you doing up?" Ginny asked, scared as to what was coming from an angry Hermione.

"Waiting for you, I said," She gave a faint little giggle then realised this was not the time. "Look, I wanted to say sorry."

"What for?" Ginny asked, her head wasn't with it, it was in the room of requirement where Draco was waiting for her.

"Well, for accusing you of getting back with Harry, when I know you don't like him, you like someone else, and…"

"What do you mean I like someone else?" Hermione had gotten Ginny's attention now.

"Well you were telling me the other day, remember? But you wouldn't say who it was, which reminds me!" Hermione remembered, "Where were you last night at dinner?"

"Erm," she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ah ha!" Hermione laughed, "D…"

"I was in the hospital wing!" Ginny shouted. At Hermione's stunned look, she repeated quieter, "I was in the hospital wing, I felt ill."

"Oh, well I was just going to say that I thought I worked out who u like: Tall, nice hair, nice body, plays Quidditch, Dean Thomas!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, no it's not him," Ginny laughed, no where close.

"Well he wasn't at dinner either, and we heard people in a broom closet on the second floor, I thought it may have been you and Dean, but I didn't say anything!" She added at Ginny's terrified look.

"Ginny, before you go…" Hermione said quietly as Ginny walked to the door. "Well, Harry, Ron and I are all friends again, please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? It's a good thing!" Ginny said, happy for the three of them.

"Well he wrote you that awful note, but Harry doesn't think it was him, so, I believe Harry, sort of…" Hermione explained.

Oh the note, Ginny had forgotten all about it, she knew it was Draco who had written it, what was she going to do?

"Oh, it's ok, if Harry believes him, then, I suppose I'll have to deal with it. I don't mind," Ginny said, "But I've really got to be going now Hermione, see you later."

And she was out of the portrait door before Hermione could finish saying, "But I won't see you over Christmas, I'm skiing!"

* * *

**A/N** Chapters are getting shorter, sorry about that! Next one will probably be a bit longer, I'll try! 


	11. Secrets Revealed

**A/N** Thanks to people who reviewed, it means SO much to me, you have no idea! I am aiming to get the story done soon….?? I don't actually know when cos I got thought of a twist for it, oh no wait I have a better idea hehe! Anyways thanks for reviewing keep reading!

Secrets Revealed

Ginny ran full pelt towards the Room of Requirement, her heart was racing, just like her head. She had lied to Hermione, well, sort of. And, as she ran, she realised that Hermione's train home was in about an hour, she probably wouldn't even see her again until January. This sneaking around stuff was so over-rated!

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as she finally got through the door to the room.

"I got caught up with Hermione, sorry," She replied, taking off her shoes. Well, Draco had imagined right for this room, that's for sure. It had candles on tables dotted around the room which were the only source of light, the walls were a light, but not too light blue colour, her favourite, and cushions were in piles on the floor as well, as if you were about to fall, they would be there to break your fall. And at the end of the room was a double four-poster bed, with rose petals over the sheets. What did Draco have in mind here Ginny wondered.

He saw her looking at the bed and assured her "I asked for a romantic room so a bed came with it!"

Ginny smiled and walked slowly up to him, "I love you," She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He replied.

Ginny took his hand and led him to the bed. He sat down she gently pushed him over so that she was on top of him. They did nothing more than kiss for what seemed like hours…

* * *

"Bye Hermione!"

"Have a good Christmas!"

"We'll miss you!"

Harry and Ron shouted and ran after the train as they waved her goodbye from Hogsmede station in the bitter cold. It was the Hogsmede trip today and the day most people went home for the holiday.

"Where's Ginny then? Do you think she's ill?" Harry asked as he and Ron set off for Honeydukes. "Maybe we should have gone to meet her in the Hospital Wing."

"No, Hermione said she spoke to her this morning remember? She said she was running off somewhere," Ron suggested.

"What? Ginny miss a Hogsmede trip to do revision in the library? You really believe that?" Harry said sceptically.

"Well I don't care; let's just go find somewhere warm!" Ron voted. And with that they forgot about Ginny and wandered off into Honeydukes.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"So sure, do it," Ginny replied.

The next minute Ginny was screaming with pain, pleasure, excitement and love, all rolled into one.

Draco thrust inside her slowly, getting faster and faster, Ginny wailing with pleasure every time. "I love you," She screamed, "I love you!"

She was moving to his rhythm, grasping his back every time it hurt for him to go a little slower, but he couldn't tell, he was getting faster and faster, moving his head down to suck on her naked breasts. Soon he stopped and flipped her over to do it another way, Ginny screamed, this time only with pain, this one hurt. She pulled away and threw him on his back on the floor, then slowly sat there on him, he smiled with pleasure and started thrusting again. Soon it was hurting Ginny again, but she wanted to please him, she felt a need to please him… He loved it, she could tell. And it when on for, again, what seemed like hours.

* * *

Ginny woke up and put her arm across onto the other side of the bed, but there was no one there. She opened her eyes, the candles were almost burnt out.

"Draco?" She called, but the room just echoed back. "Draco where are you?" She whispered.

"Why have you left me…?"

* * *

"Those new Firebolts they have brought out are so amazing, you should really get one Harry!" Ron tried to persuade Harry as they entered the Common room after a whole, cold, day in Hogsmede.

Harry, however, didn't get time to answer, as he saw Ginny look at them and then try and hide herself in her books.

He looked at Ron who indicated he should go and speak to her.

"Hey Gin, you ok?" He tried, but he got no answer, so he tried again. "Why weren't you in Hogsmede today Gin?"

No answer.

"Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry I'm friends with Ron again I really am, but he's my best friend, I thought you'd accept that?"

But the next thing he knew, Ginny was clinging onto him crying her eyes out.

"Wo! Ginny what's wrong?!" He asked. He hugged her tightly until she was ready to finally start talking.

"Harry, I've been so stupid!" She cried again, Harry could see this was going to take a while.

"What have you done?" He asked wearily.

"I had sex…" She blurted it out quicker than she had planned.

"You did what?" Harry screamed, he was turning a darker shade of pink every second. "With who?! When?!"

"While you were all at Hogsmede, and I woke up and he wasn't there!" She cried.

"Who was it Ginny?" Harry was so angry, but the surprising thing was, he didn't know whether it was because he was feeling like a brother, or because he was jealous and wanted to kill the bastard who did it to her.

"The… The person who sent the note, no it wasn't Ron," She added at his puzzled look.

Harry was so stunned he couldn't even talk to her, comfort her at all.

"I can't sit here any more," Ginny sniffed after a few moments, "I'm going to bed, though I doubt I'll sleep. Goodnight…" She waited for a reply but got none. So she walked off to the girls' dormitories.

She lay in her bed for hours, this time it was hours, thinking about what had happened that day. He wasn't there when she woke up, otherwise everything would have been fine, and she wouldn't regret it at all. But he wasn't there… what on earth was she going to do? She could be pregnant, anything… and he wasn't there, he had left, he wasn't there…

* * *

"Morning Harry," Ron greeted him as he got into the Common room.

"Harry?" Ron repeated, "Harry!"

"Did you say something?" Harry said.

He had hardly slept last night, thinking of Ginny, doing THAT with some random person… Who could it have been? If Harry ever found out, he was going to thump the daylights out of him.

"Mate, what did Ginny tell you last night? You haven't been the same since," Ron asked him, since Harry thought it best not to mention anything to Ron, otherwise there would then be a murder investigation in Hogwarts!

"Leave it Ron! You don't need to know!" Harry shouted for the umpteenth time. And with that he stomped out of the room and down to breakfast.

Harry speed walked down corridor after corridor, not caring that people we staring at him, it happened to often for him to care anymore.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy shouted at him before looking up, but when he did look up… "Oh, sorry Harry."

Harry started stalking off but then spun round, "What?" He said, with clear astonishment on his face.

"I said I'm sorry for bumping into you," Malfoy said before turning round to keep walking. "Oh, say hi to Ginny for me," He said before he left round the corner.

Harry stood, rooted to the spot. Everything that had just happened and been said was spinning round his head like a whirlwind. He was gawping like a fish whilst it dawned on him, though it had the moment Malfoy said it. Harry ran.

* * *

"Harry, I'm so sorry about…" Ginny paused when she saw Harry in the Great Hall, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Him?" Harry couldn't get any other words out.

Ginny's face turned from worried, to desperation and grief in about a millisecond.

"How do you know?" She asked, mortified.

"He called me Harry and said to say hi to you," Harry said simply.

"How dare he?! He left me after we…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, the Great Hall went silent as a mouse.

"Harry listen, we have to talk about it, you have to hear my side of the story!" Ginny pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" Harry shouted once more.

Ginny was in tears. Harry turned to leave. "No, Harry, don't leave!" Ginny pleaded.

"Don't ask anything more from me," His voice was barely above a whisper, "You're so lucky I'm not going to tell Ron about this."

Ginny gasped as Harry walked away, and when he finally left the room, whispers started and everyone's eyes were on Ginny.

* * *

**A/N** There you go guys, this chapter was a bit longer than the other one!! So Harry knows… How does he really feel and how are they going to hide it from everyone? And why did Draco leave Ginny then act like nothing happened?! All coming up in the next chapter! 


	12. No More Anger

**A/N** Thanks to more people reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! I do hehe! On with the show though… because The Real Elvira wants me to go quick!! Oh wait, I just realised how short my chapters are, and I don't know about you guys but I like long chapters so I'll try make it longer, but tell me if you like shorter ones I'll do what you like!

No More Anger

Christmas had come and gone, as had new year, with hardly any joy for Harry, Ron and Ginny. And Ron had no idea why. He knew that Harry and Ginny weren't talking, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why! They had been so close, too close sometimes, but now it seemed to be Harry not talking to Ginny, but what could Ginny have done to deserve that? She was a good little girl his sister.

Hermione was due back tomorrow, and she would also not know what had happened, unless of course Ginny had sent her a letter, but Harry highly doubted that, it would ruin her reputation. She was still popular even though she WAS with Draco Malfoy, since she hadn't told anyone; of course she wasn't actually with him anymore. He had seen her the night she argued with Harry and begged forgiveness for leaving her, he had said that she 'looked peaceful' so didn't want to wake her up, which was just a normal line from any other guy that wanted a one night stand and left the morning after. She had been a total wreck since that, only coming out of her bed for food, when she actually wanted food. But now she knew Hermione was coming back tomorrow, so she decided to pull herself together, as she knew she wasn't pregnant now, she had come on the week after it happened, she wanted to be normal for Hermione.

"Harry, can I have a picture?" FLASH. "Thanks Harry!" Colin Creevy said happily at dinner the night before Hermione was due back.

"Colin! I didn't even say yes!" Harry shouted back. "What is it with you?!"

Colin's smile disappeared quicker than his flash on the camera. "Well, my mum wanted a, a picture… of how you've changed…"

Harry huffed and turned around, only to see an angry Ron looking at him. "What?" He asked grumpily.

"What's wrong with you mate? You've been in the worst mood since the beginning of the holiday, and you've got all your homework done already!" Ron stated, as it was unusual for either of them to get their work done the day before it had to be in.

"Nothing," Harry replied, "I just hate being the centre of attention all the time, I hate it when Colin takes pictures of me! Wouldn't you?" He asked.

Ron was about to answer when he saw Ginny walking up to them, and he felt the tension rise too suddenly when Harry saw her.

"Can I sit down?" Ginny asked, "Thanks!" Before there was a reply.

"Had a good day Gin?" Ron asked nervously. Harry was stabbing his steak with his knife and looked like he was going to break his plate in half.

"Yeah thanks, can't wait for Hermione to get back, I hope she has loads to tell me about skiing!" Ginny said happily.

"No, but you'll have loads to tell her," Harry said, not looking up.

Ginny looked at him and then down at her plate, she just wished that he'd get over it, it was only a stupid mistake, it could have happened to anyone.

"Er, what have you got to tell her Ginny?" Ron asked, although the second he said it he knew he shouldn't have.

"You have no right to ask me what I've been up to Ronald!" She shouted.

"Blimey! You sound just like Hermione!" Ron tried to make them laugh, but both of them were like sour grapes. "Oh for Merlin's sake!!" He shouted and stood up, "I'm sick of the two of you! Either you tell me what's going on or you act like there's nothing! Do you hear me? God! Now you got me sounding like her!"

At last, the two of them laughed, sure it may have been at Ron, but they were laughing. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then realised what they were doing and looked straight back down.

"I'm going upstairs anyway, I'll see you two later," Harry said and walked off out of the Hall.

Ron and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments, he knew that Ginny was still not over what he did to her all those months ago, which was quite understandable, but he was really over her though, he, dare he think it? He liked someone else now…

Ginny heaved a sigh.

"Ginny, you would tell me if there was something the matter, wouldn't you?" Ron asked quietly.

"Probably not."

"Oh, but," He thought, "But I'm your big brother."

"So are Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, and even Percy, but would I tell any of them?" Ginny stated.

"I guess not," Ron said sadly.

"It's not that I don't trust any of you, I just need a big sister, that's why I cant wait till Hermione gets back, I need to talk to her…" She drifted off after realising what she said.

"So something has happened?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just… girly stuff…"

"Of course, but Harry knows," He said getting angry.

"He found out by accident, I told him not to tell you," Ginny saw the look o his face. "You can't know Ron, you can't."

* * *

Ron marched up to Harry in the common room 15 minutes later. "What has she done? Please tell me Harry, I swear I won't tell anyone or get angry or anything!" He pleaded. 

Harry looked up from his Potions book which he had been trying to read. He considered Ron and asked, "Promise you won't go after him?"

"Go after who?" Ron asked.

Harry gave him a sarcastic look.

"I promise Harry."

"She had sex," Harry said. Ron's mouth fell open, like he wasn't angry, just surprised that his little sister had grown up so quickly.

"With who? When?" He asked calmly.

"Are you not mad?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Not really, her decision isn't it?" Ron shrugged.

"You won't think that it I tell you it was Malfoy," Harry said looking away.

Ron stood gawping like a fish, his hands immediately made fists by his sides and the tips of his ears went scorching red. "Tell me you're joking," He spluttered out.

Harry shook his head in despair, and waited to jump out of his chair to grab Ron before he ran out of the Common Room looking for Malfoy. But he didn't need to. Ron sat down, all be it slowly and shakily, but he sat down, and slowly his ears turned a normal shade again.

After about ten minutes of Harry staring at him, waiting, Harry said, "Ron, did you hear what I said? About Ginny and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but, I promised I wouldn't get mad or tell anyone," Ron said as he watched the fire glow.

"I think I'm more mad about it than you!" Harry said, rubbing his scar and falling back into his comfy chair again.

"Oh no, Harry, I don't think you are, but I promised you, didn't I?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, the first smile he'd had in days, Ron was the best friend a guy could have, totally trustworthy, he had changed so much. But Harry sort of missed the feisty Ron that would have wanted to beat Malfoy up right now. Merlin knew, he wanted to. Over the past two weeks Harry had realised that his anger at Malfoy was not there through brotherly emotions, he wanted Ginny for himself, not as a possession, but as a lover. He didn't know how long he really had loved Ginny for, but he knew he did. And when it came to Hermione, Harry had worked out that he probably only liked her because it was the thrill of being liked in return. However, he would have to see what happened tomorrow when Hermione got back, his emotions were, after all, all over the place this year. And to make matters a little worse, his scar was hurting, which was a bad, bad sign.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry about the short chapter again!! This was another filling in but still important type chapter if you get me! The next chapter is a little unclear to me, I know how to start it, and something else to incluse in it... So depending on what I decide it might be quite short as well, I'm sorry!! But please review!! xxx 


	13. Relationships Expanding

**A/N** This chapter will be longer if it kills me!

Relationships Expanding

"Ginny! He raped you! And what's worse, it was Malfoy! MALFOY!" Hermione shouted at Ginny in their dormitories the night Hermione came back.

Ginny sighed, they had been through this same conversation three times today already. "Hermione! For the last time it wasn't rape, I told him to do it! I wanted it! And keep your voice down, anyone could hear this."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just don't like to see you get hurt," Hermione apologised.

"Look, I was hurt for a while, but then I realised I can do better than him, and who cares if it was a rubbish first time, I'll just pretend that when I'm with someone I truly love it's my first time. And I'm not pregnant, so it makes no difference," Ginny explained.

"Ok, well, does Ron know then?" Hermione asked.

"I think so, I think Harry told him last night after dinner, he's been very odd with me today, but he hasn't gone mental, which is nice!" Ginny giggled.

"Well, at least you're laughing. That's what I like," Hermione smiled.

There was a pause as Hermione carried on unpacking her things. She had already told all three of them how good skiing was, there wasn't really anything interesting to explain though, especially not as interesting as this.

Ginny was sat on her four-poster, twiddling her thumbs as if trying to make conversation, but an awkward one.

"You ok Ginny?" Hermione asked when she noticed.

"Not really. Hermione, do you, do you still like Harry?" Ginny replied, waiting for the tears to burst out and for a slap round the face.

"Well, no, actually," Hermione said to Ginny's surprise. "I like someone else, and he's the best kisser! So if you want Harry back, go ahead! Being away from him made me realise that I didn't really like him that much, it was just nice attention!"

"Who said I wanted him?" Ginny asked sarcastically, to which Hermione laughed. "No really, having a fight with him for two weeks has made me realise that, well, I like him, a lot. And it's so hard not talking to him, I miss him so much!"

"Oh, Ginny, that's so sweet. You're in love!" Hermione mocked.

"I'm not in love!" Ginny protested.

Hermione gave her a look as if to say, 'whatever you say', and carried on unpacking her things.

"Did you say you like a good kisser?" Ginny realised after a few minutes.

"No, when did I say that?" Hermione replied cheekily.

"You did! Who is it?"

"No one, now, its time for dinner," Hermione said and walked out of the Dormitory, leaving Ginny suspicious after her.

* * *

Dinner that night was quite awkward to say the least. For a start, Ginny didn't know that Ron knew about her little scandal, she and Harry were still not talking, and Ron couldn't even bare to look at Ginny and she had no idea why. Hermione and Harry however, were getting on quite well, but as friends, and Harry was now certain that he didn't like her like that anymore, but he was worried if she still liked him.

Above all the not talking, however, all four of the friends had a great dinner that night, all back together, all (sort of) friends again. They stayed in the Great Hall until it was nearly empty, laughing at various stories (most of which about Hermione falling over when skiing) and Ron telling jokes.

"Ron!" Hermione said in between fits of laughter, "You're so funny!"

"Funny looking you mean!" Ginny shouted, also laughing.

Ron snorted with laughter, which made the girls laugh even harder, and Harry just sat back and looked at them with astonishment. How could anyone laugh so hard at something that wasn't even funny? _Simple minds…_ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione calmed herself down and said, "I think we should go upstairs now guys, its getting very late, even the teachers have gone." She looked pointedly over at the staff table and to their surprise, all the teachers had actually gone.

The other three nodded in agreement and they all walked out of the hall and into the corridors. Little did they know someone was watching and following them all the way up to the third floor until he revealed himself.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry turned round and saw the person he hated most in the world right now. His eyes filled up with anger and fury, all he wanted to do was go and beat him up, kick him so hard that he bled; but Harry had control of his anger, though he wasn't sure Ron did. He looked over to Ron, and Hermione was trying to hold him back, "Stay away from my sister!" He shouted, to which Malfoy laughed. Harry then looked at Ginny, who was looking at Malfoy like he was a disgusting form of ghost, like she never wanted to even lay eyes on him again. That made Harry rage up even more.

"What do you want?" He said stonily.

Malfoy's face changed from humorous to, 'don't mess with me'. "Stay away from Ginny, Potter," He said.

"How dare you?!" Ginny shouted.

"Quiet Ginny," Harry interrupted, "Why do I have to stay away from her Malfoy?"

"You know why, but you can't handle it," Malfoy continued at Harry's puzzled look, "She's loves me and you know it." He smirked.

"No I don't!"

"Ginny!" Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at her through his messy hair, no moving his head. He looked back at Malfoy, "She might do, I don't know, it's her choice, why would I care?"

Malfoy smirked, he was going to get him now, "Because I know you can't live without a stinking weasel in your bed, but trust me, she's rubbish."

Harry jumped forward and punched him so hard he keeled over. He didn't even realise he'd done it until he saw Malfoy on the floor, clutching his chest. But the next thing he knew, Malfoy had jumped back up and was pushing Harry over. Harry jumped up and kicked him as hard as he could, with all the strength he could muster, and then the two boys were completely away, one punch here, another there, and both boys were covered in blood.

The other three were running around trying to stop them, Ron punched Malfoy occasionally only to get pushed away, and Hermione and Ginny were just running round shouting "Stop it! Stop it!" Until finally Ginny decided enough was enough, when Malfoy had started continually punching Harry in the stomach, she ran up to him and pushed him hard enough for him to fall over. Once he got back up she slapped him round the face and spat on him. No one said a word, Hermione was comforting Harry, who could hardly breathe, and Ron was ready to protect Ginny if Malfoy jumped. But he just stood there, staring at her.

Ginny sighed and whispered, "Come on," and the four of them walked off towards the Gryffindor common room without a word.

Harry looked across at Ginny as he limped next to her; she was looking straight ahead, walking to fast for him. He saw what she did for him, and that took guts, especially from her.

Ron and Hermione walked behind them, occasionally glancing at each other. Ron could see she was shaking and he took her hand lightly in his, she turned and smiled softly at him.

* * *

When back at the common room, all three of them made sure Harry was ok, and then Ron and Hermione went to bed. Leaving Harry and Ginny, once again, on their own.

"Your lips bleeding," Ginny said to break the ice cold silence.

"Oh," Harry wiped it with his sleeve, and saw a huge blood stain on it, "Thanks."

"I'll clean it up," Ginny said conjuring a bowl of warm water and a flannel with her wand.

She slowly started dabbing Harry's lower lip, how she longed to kiss them.

"Thank you Harry, what Malfoy said was really mean…" She whispered.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with that," Harry said.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's tense stomach and he jerked backwards. Ginny looked at him and then lifted his t-shirt to see massive purple bruises already formed. "Oh Harry…"

She dabbed them with the flannel as well, it was soothing to Harry.

"You know what?" Ginny said, trying to make a nicer conversation.

"What?" Harry croaked back.

"Hermione told me I was in love earlier."

"Oh…" Harry didn't really know what to say.

"And, I think… Well I think I am," she said, blushing red.

Harry smiled a small smile, making his lip bleed again, but he didn't care.

"You know, I think I am too."

* * *

**A/N** I don't know about you but I really liked this chapter hehe. Yay! Harry found his emotions again!! Woop woop! Next chapter should be good, probably only about 2 chapters left, but… I have officially decided… I'm making a SEQUEL! Argh lol!! So yeah… there you go, please review hehe! 


	14. Getting Together

**A/N** Thanks reviewers, on with the show hehe!

Getting Together

The abrupt change of emotion over the past few weeks had thrown most of the year group, and Ginny's year group for that matter. No one seemed to understand what was going on the day after Malfoy's and Harry's fight. For the simple fact that every time Harry and Ginny saw each other in a corridor, Ginny blushed and Harry smiled cheekily and held her hand as if to take her away, before letting go so he didn't pull her arm socket out while walking. For the first few days, Ron and Hermione didn't even realise that they were 'back together'. Until Ginny finally told them at lunch three days later. "Well! It's about time!" Hermione had said. "Good for you mate," Ron told Harry after a pat on the back. Harry had also been informed by Ginny that Hermione definitely didn't like him like that any more, so he felt no guilt there either.

Another source of gossip was the state of Harry's face for the week after the fight, no one knew what had happened to him, or Malfoy, but no one seemed to link two and two together, which Harry was thankful for. It seemed that Malfoy had told no one about his run in with 'Potter', Harry supposed it would have been to embarrassing to say that the bruises on his face were made by Potter. But he didn't care, staying out of attention was fine by him, even though he was still gossip with Ginny.

A month had flown past, and now it was Valentines Day in three days, and along with it, another trip to Hogsmede. This always got on Harry nerves, as everyone always tried to find a 'date'.

"I assume you'll be going with me then Ginny?" He said sarcastically to Ginny three nights before.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Ginny smiled back.

The four of them were in the common room in their chairs in front of the fire. Harry was in the sofa, playing with Ginny's hair, who was sitting leaning against the sofa on the floor. Ron sat at the other end of the sofa and Hermione was in the single chair.

About half an hour passed, with the four talking about anything and everything, and then suddenly, out of the blue Ron said something to startle them all.

"Will you come to Hogsmede with me Hermione?" He asked.

"Well who else am I going to go with Ronald?!" Hermione replied, not quite realising the essence of the question. However, she then looked over to Ginny, who raised her eyebrows and looked at Ron, who had his head lowered, but not enough so you couldn't see it shining red.

"Oh," Hermione clicked, "I'd love to Ron," She said smiling. Ron looked up at her and smiled sheepishly back at her.

Ginny had found out a few weeks ago that the good kisser Hermione was talking about was Ron, from when she was trying to make Harry and Ginny jealous and kissed Ron, apparently it was the best kiss she'd ever had, even if it was fake, that meant the real thing would be even better.

After the strange question by Ron, the four of them went to bed, too tired to talk about budding relationships, and for another night, all four of them slept peacefully in their beds… Maybe, apart from Harry. He woke up many times in the night because of his scar, it had been getting worse over the past month, but he had not told anyone, maybe he should tell them tomorrow. But he thought that every time it happened and never told anyone. He didn't want to ruin the happiness that had finally come about the group, because he was scared, scared of what might be happening outside the walls of Hogwarts, he dared not real the Prophet anymore, and Hermione didn't get it either, so he was sheltered from the outside world, for now.

* * *

"Why are we hear Ron? It's freezing!" Hermione complained as they sat in the snow in Hogsmede on the 14th of February. 

"It's peaceful," Ron replied, not looking at her.

Hermione hid her smile from him, she was so excited, she was sure this was the time, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, something she'd wanted since her second year, with a little interruption from fake emotions from Harry, but that made no difference, it had been years, she had spent countless months waiting for this moment. And he'd picked the nicest spot, it she was right that is.

Ron sighed deeply, which to Hermione, sounded like a deep breath before saying something, and it was.

"Hermione, now, I understand if you say no to this, but er, I just wanted to ask…" Ron trailed off at the pinnacle of the question. He was so nervous, how did he ask this, not 'will you go out with me', that was so fourth year.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione prompted eagerly.

"Well, I like you, a lot, and, er, I was wondering if, er, you like me too?" He spluttered.

"Oh, yes, I do," Hermione replied disappointedly.

"That's really good!" Ron smiled.

Hermione sighed, it looked like she was going to have to do this by herself.

"Ron, will you go out with me? I love you," She said simply, not taking his eyes off him.

Ron breathed out so fast that he started to choke on nothing. "You – you what?"

"I love you, I think…"

Ron smiled, he'd never realised before… "I think I love you too, Hermione, I really do!"

And before either of them knew it, they were absorbed in a mouth watering kiss that could have lasted forever, but sadly it didn't.

"So, is that a yes?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it's a yes," Ron answered and the two of them sat on the same snowy rock until the sun started to set.

* * *

"Are you sure Ginny?" Harry asked as they trudged the snow back to Hogwarts, "We can go back to Hogsmede, we don't have to!" 

"Harry," Ginny stopped and turned him round to face her, "I'm sure this time, I love you, and I know you really do love me too, I trust you," she smiled and carried on walking.

Harry looked at her all the way back to Hogwarts and decided that she really did want this, and he did too. They had spoken about it for half an hour in the pub over a Butterbeer each, and decided it's what they wanted. Harry decided because he loved Ginny very much, and was worried about every tomorrow because his scar hurt more and more each day, he knew it was coming, the day he would have to leave to fight Voldemort and might never come back. He didn't know why Ginny wanted it, maybe to get rid of the horrible memory of her first time with Malfoy, if you can call that a first time. But whatever the reason, he knew she did want it.

They stopped outside of the Room of Requirement, Ginny stared at the door like it was a monster.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just let me choose the room," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and Ginny walked past the door thinking hard.

When she opened the door she gave a loud sigh. The room didn't even look like the one she was in with Malfoy. She had asked the door outside for '_a room totally different from the last time I was here, but still with a double bed, a room totally different from the last time I was here, but still with a double bed, __a room totally different from the last time I was here, but still with a double bed'_. And it had worked.

This room was tiny, and a triangle shape, the walls were Gryffindor houses' colours, and the bed was not four poster, but a king size to make up for the lack of curtains. And that was all that was in the room.

Ginny turned and smiled at Harry, who smiled back. He kissed her on the lips, which led to her neck which led to her breasts. He took her top off slowly and she did the same to him. They wandered slowly over to the bed, and Harry slowly took off her bra. He led her down carefully on the bed and kneeled above her. Ginny breathed hard as she undid the belt on his trousers and slipped them off. He did the same her and then gently started rubbing his fingers in and out of her. Ginny breathed hard and made noises that made Harry ecstatic, she looked at him as if to say, 'I'm ready', she pushed the protection on him. And slowly, as not to hurt her, she pushed inside of her, spreading her legs ever wider. She moaned with pleasure, and begged for more, which he gave.

She loved every second of it and, all too soon, it was over, and they snuggled up together underneath the covers of the bed, to drift off into an easy lovers sleep.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry if that was too dirty for you, but it was supposed to symbolise how much nicer Harry was to her than Malfoy was, what with flipping her around and going to fast and hard and that. I wouldn't have even written in detail about the sex if it wasn't needed, but it was supposed to show the difference, and how could I do that without detail. 

So yeah, the next chapter is the last one… Hope you review please!! xxxxx


	15. EverChanging Life

**A/N** Ok people, last chapter, I'm really sad about it! But life goes on, and there will be a sequel, it will be better than this one I think, I have loads of plans for it! But anyways, on with the show and thanks for reading it! (Those of you who did that is…) And I'll see you again soon!

Ever-changing Life

Ron and Hermione were snuggled up on the sofa in front of the fire that night after getting back from Hogsmede. Everyone in the Common room was looking at them hugging and kissing, this sure was today's news! 'And about time too', is what most of the onlookers thought, Ron and Hermione had always meant to be together, it just seemed, right.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron shouted as they entered the happy scene through the portrait door. "Where have you been?" The two turned red immediately, "On second thoughts, don't tell me!" Ron said sarcastically. Ginny however gave Hermione the happiest look she had ever given, and Hermione knew just what they had done that night.

Harry and Ginny sat down together, looking suspiciously at Ron and Hermione, who started to kiss at that very moment.

"Good for you," Harry said to them both, and all four of them smiled.

They sat there for a few hours until the Common room became almost empty, and then they all decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said softly, giving him a swift kiss on the lips.

"Honestly people! There's no need to be so close!" Ron exclaimed, and then gave Hermione a kiss as well. All four of them laughed as they walked their separate ways to bed.

* * *

"Now now, this won't do at all," Said a weedy, snake like voice, "I told you that we're getting them next month, and that's what I meant. When your Lord gives you an order you follow it!" He said to the small man who was kneeling at the foot of him. "I expect you do better next time, Wormtail. And, fortunate as you are, here is your chance," Wormtail looked up at his master expectantly, "Go to the school, and get her, that girl he is in love with, kidnap her, and bring her to me." Wormtail nodded obediently and stood up. "Bring her to me Wormtail, this is your last chance, bring me Ginny Weasley!"

"No!" Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, "No!"

"Harry? Mate, what's up?" Ron croaked as he turned a bedside light on. It was the middle of the night, and Harry had woken up all the boys in the dormitory.

"Ginny…" Harry said, sweating.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Ron jumped out of his bed.

"Ginny!" Harry had come to his senses, it wasn't a dream, he saw it in his sleep, and Voldermort was after Ginny. He leapt out of his bed and ran full pelt out of the room, knocking Ron over in the process.

He ran down the stairs and across the common room, but to his dismay, when he tried to get back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, the stairs turned into a slide and he fell back down. He carried on trying, running as hard as he could, and with bare feet he had a good grip. Finally he made it to the top and burst into the room.

"Ginny!" He shouted.

"Argh!"

"Get out!"

"What are you doing in here?!"

All the girls shouting at him wasn't going to help him find Ginny in the dark.

"Where's Ginny?" He shouted louder than all of them put together.

"I'm here," Came a meek voice from the corner of the room.

"Oh Ginny!" Harry followed the voice to the other end of the room and fell into her arms.

Someone turned a light on and he saw her, not hurt, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine Harry, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione came up behind him.

"We need to go downstairs," He said and walked off, pulling Ginny behind him who was not arguing. Hermione followed and they saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong mate? Ginny are you ok? Hermione, what's going on?" He asked, totally bemused as they all were.

Harry went and sat on the sofa opposite the fire and examined Ginny, she was fine by the looks of things, but he knew it wasn't a dream, Voldemort had used it as a way of getting Harry to go to him, he was sure of it.

"Harry, please tell us what's going on," Ginny asked calmly.

"Voldemort's coming after you," He said simply.

All three shuddered at the name.

"What?" Ginny said, shocked. "Why would he be after me? And how do you know this?"

"I saw it in my sleep, and no it wasn't a dream," He added when he saw Hermione about to say it. "And he's after you to get to me, I know it!"

"Harry, I'm sure it was just a dream, we've been together a lot lately, and your life has been ruled by _him, _so it completely explains it," Ginny said rationally.

"No!" He shouted.

"Harry calm down," Hermione said, "We're not saying your wrong as such, just a little… Unexplained…" She trailed off when she realised what she was saying was nonsense.

"No! You don't understand!" He shouted again, he hated it when no one believed him when it came to the affairs of Voldemort. "My scar has been killing me recently, he's getting stronger, he wants to fight me."

"Your scar?" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well," Harry looked around sheepishly, "We were all getting along so well, life was finally back to normal, I didn't want to ruin it."

"You should have told us," Ginny said, "We need to see Dumbledore about this."

"Not now," Hermione said, "Why don't we all go back to bed and see him in the morning?"

"Because Wormtail is coming to get Ginny tonight!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, it was a _dream_, like Ginny said, she's on your mind a lot, and because of your scar hurting You-know-who is as well. Your brain just put two and two together, that's all!" Hermione reasoned.

"I don't believe you," He replied stonily.

"Mate, please, lets just go to bed, talk about it in the morning," Ron pleaded.

"Fine, but Ginny's coming to bed with me so I can protect her!" He said.

"I can't do that!" Ginny said.

"Its either that or we sleep on the sofa, I'm not leaving you."

"Ok, I'll come with you," Ginny sighed, "Ron, are you ok with that?"

Ron looked disgusted but saw no other way out of it so he nodded.

The four of them went back to bed. And Harry put his arms around Ginny, who to be honest, was grateful, she didn't believe it was real, but it still unnerved her a lot, hearing that the darkest Lord ever was after her, again.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ginny still in his arms.

After uneasy dreams of Ginny getting pulled away from him, he woke up many times in the night, but when he felt her warmth still against her, he fell back to sleep, knowing she was ok.

The four of them went downstairs and got breakfast together, in an awkward silence, especially from Hermione, she knew Harry would be mad at her for not believing him when he said what he saw was real.

His mind was calming down when it got to half way through the peaceful Sunday however, so he wasn't so tetchy with them. And before he knew it the three of them were out in the snow making snow angels (literally, they were flying around everywhere).

Their nice day got interrupted however, when Seamus Finnegan came up to them and told Harry that Dumbledore needed to see him. Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny nervously, and they all walked to his office.

"I'd better go in alone," Harry said next to the stone gargoyle. "I'll see you guys later."

"Jelly bean," He said to the gargoyle which jumped aside.

And with that he disappeared up the staircase that led to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

He knocked three times solidly on the office door, and heard a faint, "Come in," From behind it.

"Harry, glad you could join me so quickly, how are you?" Dumbledore asked him politely.

Even though he was being polite, Harry could see the tiredness in his eyes. He was pale and his eyes were red. His long locks of silver beard were untidy and his hat was askew.

"I'm ok thank you Sir," Harry replied, sitting on the chair opposite the Headmasters.

"I have had a long night Harry, so I must apologise in advance if I get a tad, tetchy," He finished off with a look at Harry, as Harry always got angry in this office.

After Harry's nod, Dumbledore went on. "I'm afraid I have bad news to report Harry. As I am aware you learnt last night, Voldemort plans to take the world by storm again in the next coming month. In which case, the wizarding and muggle world alike need you," He finished looking expectantly at Harry as if he was going to jump up and say 'Ok! Let me at him, I'm on the case!", well, that wasn't going to happen.

"How do you know I saw it?" He asked.

"Harry, this is my school, I like to explore the corridors at night and visit my old friends in portraits, I can also hear shouting from the local Common rooms," Dumbledore tried at a small smile, as did Harry, but nothing much came from either of them. "Now Harry, are you willing to help? Or must I find the Horcruxes by my self?"

"The what's?" Harry asked, he'd never heard that word before.

"I have no time to explain in full detail right now, but we need to destroy them to kill Voldemort," Dumbledore said. Harry still had no idea what these things were, but he knew Dumbledore was trustworthy, and he knew he'd explain it later. "I'll ask again Harry, will you come with me?" He persisted.

"How long for? Will be back in time for dinner?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "I'd be careful Harry, you might start to sound like your dear cousin," Harry blushed slightly, "And I'm afraid, it is impossible to say how long it will take to find them, but I'm sure it will take longer than today."

"Oh, so, I won't come back for a while?" Harry considered.

"Days, weeks, months, but I should doubt it will take years, and I should hope not as well," Dumbledore answered.

"You want me to help you find them?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, very much. I need a strong body at my side through the whole thing, and who better to do it that 'the Chosen One'?" Harry tried at a smile, but it came out more like a wince.

"I'll definitely come, if its going to help me to kill Voldemort," Harry said defiantly.

"Good, then we must be off now, Harry," Dumbledore said picking up his wand and walking towards the door.

"Won't we need anything?" Harry asked, thinking that if he was going to be away for a long while, he'd need at least a tooth brush!

"Anything we need we shall get from our wands, so I'd remember that if I were you," Dumbledore said without a hint at a smile, although Harry found it quite funny.

And so, Harry and the headmaster walked out of the office, out of the building, to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny stare at them both.

"Sir, may I…" Harry didn't need to finish,

"I would expect you to Harry," Dumbledore said and stopped walking.

Harry ran over to his two best friends and girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Away, to find some Horcroaks or something like that," Harry replied looking at Ginny.

"Away? For how long?" Ron asked.

"Days, weeks, months, as long as it takes to kill Voldemort," Harry said, never taking his eyes off Ginny, who fell to the floor in tears.

"Harry, you can't go!" She screamed so loud it echoed around the grounds. Harry nervously looked round to Dumbledore, but he seemed to be very interested in the blooming leaves of a lilac tree.

He smiled to himself and turned back to Ginny, "He needs me, I have to go."

"Please Harry, please!" Ginny called out.

"If you're not going to be supportive then I'll just go," Harry turned away from her, "Goodbye Ron," He gave him a manly hug, "Bye Hermione," He gave her a hug as well.

"Take care of yourself Harry," She kissed him on the cheek.

One last look at Ginny and he turned and walked back towards Dumbledore.

He heard the sobs from behind him but he wasn't going to stop, she should be supportive and encouraging, rather than acting like he was on a one way trip to death.

"WAIT!"

Harry turned around just in time to catch Ginny as she jumped into his arms. They stood for several moments locked in a kiss, until they both remembered that their headmaster was behind them.

"Take care Harry, I'll see you soon, won't I?" Ginny said trying to be cheerful.

"Of course you will, I'll be back before you know it!" Harry reassured her, but he didn't really have a clue when he'd be back, if he got back at all. He put the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Harry, I do hate to interrupt but we ought to be going," Dumbledore said from behind him.

Harry nodded, gave Ginny a kiss, and said "Bye Gin, I love you."

"I love you too," She replied, still sobbing.

Harry walked back to Dumbledore, who was still examining the growth of a lilac tree.

"It's good you have such good friends," He said to Harry, who was shaking violently.

"Yeah, I know…" He said.

And so they left the grounds of Hogwarts, all on foot. Harry looked back every now and then, every time seeing Hogwarts getting smaller and smaller, and with it, his life… He saw it flash before his eyes every time he looked back. He saw Voldemort in another person in his first year, he saw saving Ginny from a giant snake in his second year, he saw meeting his now deceased Godfather in his third, he saw Cedric Diggory get murdered, a newly reformed Voldemort and his ghostly parents in his fourth year, and he saw his Godfather die in his fifth year at that school. Most of those years were taken up by death; all of them were taken up by heartbreak. Well, he vowed to himself then and there, that no one special to him was going to die or get killed this time, he'd find what he needed to kill Voldemort, and he'd find him and kill him before he could get to any of his friends again. And that's a vow that he was never going to break. He looked up at Dumbledore, who trudged through the still thick snow. Dumbledore wasn't going to kill Voldemort, he would do it, will the hate and anger that bubbled inside of him, all for one creature.

* * *

**A/N** There we go, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter… It's over sniff sniff… But it's so not cos I'll start a sequel lol so look out for it!!! I'll be off now, until next time!! Thanks for reading please review!! 


End file.
